Rédemption
by valerienk
Summary: "Quand je serai grand, je serai assassin, comme ça je pourrai aider plein d'enfants, comme vous !" lui disait Aventus Aretino. Mais celui qu'il prenait pour un membre de la Confrérie Noire était en réalité un héros. Chapitre 6 : assassin ou héros, il ne fait jamais bon se mettre les voleurs à dos...
1. Une visite inopinée

**Une visite inopinée**

Ni la grisaille du plafond nuageux, ni le petit vent plus froid que frais soufflant sur Faillaise, ni Faillaise elle-même n'auraient pu ternir la joie que la guerrière nordique éprouva à la vue de la silhouette qu'elle venait de repérer au sommet des marches menant au temple de Mara. Posant à terre les limons de la charrette à bras qu'elle tractait avec effort, elle gravit quelques marches dans sa direction :

— Messire Soren ?

L'homme, dont l'attention était accaparée par la paume de sa main gauche, se hâta d'en ranger subrepticement le contenu dans sa poche pour se tourner vers la voix chaleureuse.

— Mjoll ? Mjoll la Lionne ? dit-il en souriant. J'espérais vous recroiser ici. Comment allez-vous ?

— Fort bien, je vous remercie. Vous-même semblez plutôt en forme !

— On fait aller… répondit modestement Soren.

C'est d'un œil appréciateur que Mjoll contemplait le guerrier aux yeux bruns, aux cheveux noir de jais noués en queue de cheval et à la barbe régulière. On devinait sans peine que sa carrure respectable, présentement revêtue d'une élégante tunique matelassée couleur châtaigne, avait plutôt l'habitude des armures lourdes. Mjoll imaginait volontiers ses bras puissants autour de sa propre taille.

Ils se contentèrent cependant de se serrer le poignet, ainsi que font les aventuriers nordiques qui se respectent, quand leur relation ne dépasse pas encore l'amitié cordiale. Néanmoins, la guerrière blonde n'entendait pas perdre l'occasion de la faire évoluer :

— C'est une amulette de Mara que vous teniez juste à l'instant ?

Soren se fendit d'un sourire embarrassé :

— On ne peut rien vous cacher.

— Ne me dites pas qu'elle vous est destinée ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'un parti tel que vous n'ait pas déjà la bague au doigt ! minauda-t-elle.

— Eh bien, mes dernières quêtes ne m'ont guère laissé le loisir d'y songer sereinement, avoua Soren. Je commence seulement à souffler un peu…

— Oh, il faut que vous me racontiez ça ! Que diriez-vous de le faire autour d'un flacon d'hydromel au _Dard de l'Abeille_ ? Si vous avez le temps, bien sûr…

Soren écarta les bras :

— J'ai tout mon temps et ce sera avec plaisir !

— Parfait. Vous voulez bien aller nous y prendre une table en m'attendant ? J'ai cette livraison à faire en premier, mais ce ne sera pas long.

Elle désignait sa charrette en contrebas. Soren se caressa la barbe.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien chargée. Vous ne voulez pas un coup de main ?

— C'est bien gentil à vous, mais vous savez, c'est moins lourd qu'il n'y paraît. Et puis, ai-je l'air d'une faible femme ?

— Aucunement ! Mais laissez-moi vous aider malgré tout.

— Si vous insistez…

— C'est la moindre des choses. Et pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas m'asseoir seul dans les tavernes en attendant les dames, ajouta Soren en riant.

— Hmm, il y a du vécu là-dessous, susurra Mjoll avec un clin d'œil.

Elle empoigna les limons de la charrette et les releva d'un coup de rein énergique. Soren se posta à l'arrière pour pousser. Tandis qu'ils roulaient sur les planches de la voie sur pilotis contournant la place du marché, il put contempler le chargement à loisir.

— Des bottes de paille, des rouleaux de tissu, de la toile… Où portons-nous tout cela ?

— À l'orphelinat Honorem. De nouveaux enfants sont arrivés ces derniers mois, et il y a grand besoin de lits supplémentaires. Cela fait des semaines que Constance Michel sollicite Anuriel, l'intendante du jarl, sans rien obtenir que de belles promesses. Je lui ai demandé ce dont elle avait besoin pour parer au plus pressé.

— Je vois que l'administration de cette ville ne va pas en s'améliorant, commenta Soren, le visage fermé.

— Comme vous dites. Mais je ne désespère pas : chaque geste dans le bon sens compte, et un jour cela pourrait faire boule de neige.

— Les divins vous entendent…

* * *

À cette heure bénie de la matinée, la cour de l'orphelinat résonnait de cris et de babillages joyeux – ce qui deux ans plus tôt eût été impensable. Les plus jeunes étaient assis tout au fond, occupés à un jeu impliquant de petits tas de cailloux. Les aînés devisaient nonchalamment à proximité de la porte ouverte du dortoir. L'un d'eux, un roux-châtain grassouillet au visage rond, dressa l'oreille : de derrière le mur de clôture, un bruit de roues se faisait entendre, qui s'arrêta devant la porte de l'orphelinat.

— Ah ! On a de la visite ! annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

— Eh bien va donc voir qui c'est, Hroar, lui intima un de ses camarades, un garçon aux cheveux bruns courts et au teint pâle.

— Et pourquoi moi ? protesta l'autre.

— Parce que c'est toi qui l'as signalé et que tu es le plus près du mur, lui fut-il répliqué.

Hroar se leva avec un soupir. Prenant appui sur une large pierre qui affleurait au pied du mur d'enceinte, il agrippa les barreaux sommitaux à deux mains et, se hissant à leur hauteur à la force des bras, se tortilla pour tenter d'apercevoir les visiteurs.

— Et aussi parce que ça lui fait plus de muscle et moins de graisse, ajouta en aparté le garçon pâle, ce qui arracha un petit rire aux autres.

— Je t'entends, Sam, lâcha Hroar tout en espionnant. Ça se paiera.

Les rires se firent plus francs. Au bout d'un moment, Hroar se laissa retomber sur le sol et rejoignit les autres.

— C'est Mjoll. Elle ramène tout un chargement. Il y a un type avec elle, jamais vu.

« Mjooooll ! » s'écria avec allégresse une fillette qui avait surpris leur conversation. Elle se rua derechef à l'intérieur du dortoir, suivie aussitôt de la cavalcade de ses camarades abandonnant leur jeu.

Quand ils furent seuls dans la cour, l'un des garçons encore présents, un blondinet aux yeux noisette et au nez retroussé, se tourna vers Hroar :

— Tu as vu ce que c'était comme chargement ?

— Pas trop, non. Mais j'ai cru voir un ballot de paille dépasser.

— Ah, j'espère que ce sont les nouveaux lits ! Marre de partager le mien avec ce fichu moutard de Beirir !

— François, voyons ! le pressa le seul membre féminin du groupe, une fille aux longues tresses d'or, qui jeta un regard inquiet alentour.

— Ben quoi ?

— Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui ainsi. C'est un môme un peu remuant, je te l'accorde. Mais il est gentil, et en plus il t'adore.

— _Un peu_ remuant ? C'est pas toi qui doit le réveiller tous les quarts d'heure quand il fait ses cauchemars ! maugréa François.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si comme lui tu avais vu ta mère se faire déchiqueter par…

— Oui, je sais, et laisse mes parents en dehors de ça, tu veux ? coupa le garçon.

Les traits de sa frimousse avenante s'étaient subitement durcis. Apparemment habituée à ces sautes d'humeur, la jeune fille posa une main conciliante sur son bras :

— Ah, c'est bon, excuse-moi... Au moins, Beirir ne mouille pas vos draps. Je te l'échange volontiers contre la petite Lyra : déjà deux fois cette semaine !

— Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas : Beirir en ferait tout autant, si je n'étais pas là pour le réveiller !

— Dans ce cas, ne va pas lui reprocher ses cauchemars. Lyra, elle te lâche tout sans prévenir, et avec un sourire ravi par-dessus le marché.

Le garçon pâle adressa un clin d'œil à l'adolescente :

— Si tu veux, Runa, tu peux dormir avec moi. Je ne pisse pas au lit et je ne fais que des rêves agréables. Par contre, on risque de se retrouver avec de nouveaux mômes sur les bras…

Sous les rires quelque peu gênés du reste de la bande, Runa le fusilla du regard :

— Ce que tu peux être lourd, Samuel !

Le garçon prit un air faussement outré :

— Ben quoi ? Je dis juste que d'autres orphelins risquent encore de débarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu avais compris ?

La jeune fille le fixa dans le blanc de ses yeux égrillards :

— La même chose que toi, _gros lourd_ , fit-elle en détachant bien les derniers mots.

Hroar, qui dissimulait mal son impatience, intervint :

— Bon, et si on allait voir Mjoll ? Et à quoi ressemble son nouveau copain ?

— Comment sais-tu que c'est son copain ? Tu les as vus se bécoter ? fit Samuel. Il n'attendit pas que son ami réponde pour se lever : « Allez, on y va ! »

François et Runa l'imitèrent et le suivirent à l'intérieur. Hroar leur emboîta le pas.

— Tu viens, Ven ? lança-t-il en passant au cinquième membre de leur groupe.

— Ouais, j'arrive…

Ce dernier, qui ne se pressait guère, était un garçon aux traits doux et réguliers, aux cheveux d'un noir profond coupés courts comme ceux de Samuel, avec qui il partageait d'ailleurs une vague ressemblance, quoiqu'étant un peu moins grand et de teint plus coloré. Durant leur conversation, il était demeuré silencieux, réagissant à peine aux plaisanteries des uns et des autres. Le manque de sommeil que trahissaient ses yeux cernés en était probablement la cause. C'est d'un pas traînant qu'il suivit ses amis. Du reste, aussi heureux qu'ils étaient de retrouver Mjoll, qu'ils appréciaient tout autant que leurs camarades plus jeunes, leur rang d'aînés leur imposait de n'afficher qu'un intérêt modéré à sa visite. Ils se rangèrent placidement à l'entrée de la modeste salle à manger, derrière les petits qui contemplaient, les doigts dans la bouche pour certains, l'agitation de leur directrice coordonnant les opérations :

— Vous pouvez porter la paille dans le débarras c'est la pièce tout à droite au fond devant vous. S'il manque de la place, déposez simplement le reste dans le vestibule. Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! Le tissu, mettez-le dans ma chambre, Mjoll. Oui, dans ce coin-là, ça ira très bien ! Je m'en arrangerai après.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru, de comique même, à voir deux aventuriers habitués au ramassage de trésors en tous genres transbahuter ces matériaux prosaïques sous la direction d'une matrone empressée. Celle-ci avisa le groupe d'adolescents :

— Vous voilà ! Au lieu de rester plantés à regarder travailler le monde, si vous vous rendiez utiles ? Allez !

— Oui, Constance, firent Runa, Hroar et François d'un ton résigné.

Les deux autres garçons étaient restés muets mais n'en allèrent pas moins aider au déchargement de la charrette stationnée devant le portail.

— Bonjour Mjoll ! saluèrent-ils en la croisant.

— Salut les jeunes ! lança la guerrière avec la mine chaleureuse qui les faisait fondre, surtout les garçons.

Ils saluèrent également d'un signe de tête l'homme à la barbe de jais qui leur répondit au passage d'un petit sourire. Mais le garçon aux yeux cernés et plutôt indifférents jusque‑là lui décocha un regard intense, qui lui fut aussitôt rendu. Ils continuèrent cependant chacun de leur côté, l'adolescent se retenant de tourner la tête en arrière. Avec le renfort des cinq, la charrette fut promptement vidée. Constance Michel se confondit en remerciements :

— Mjoll, vous ne savez pas quelle épine vous m'ôtez du pied ! Avec les nouveaux arrivants, nous en étions réduits à en serrer cinq dans le lit de Grelod, les deux derniers devant partager les couches de Runa et de François. Avec ce que vous m'avez apporté, il y a de quoi procurer un lit acceptable à chacun.

À cette nouvelle, une blonde et un blond échangèrent un discret claquement de paumes et un sourire triomphal.

— J'aimerais vous dédommager comme il convient, poursuivit-elle. Malheureusement je ne puis vous donner qu'une partie de la somme nécessaire…

Mjoll l'arrêta d'un geste :

— Je vous en prie, gardez-la pour le plus urgent : il m'importe avant tout que ces jeunes estomacs aient leur ration quotidienne.

Constance lui prit les mains :

— Non vraiment, j'y tiens, avec tout ce que vous faites déjà pour nous !

— Alors nous verrons cela plus tard, dit Mjoll avec un sourire. Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller reporter la charrette avant qu'un ragnard de la Souricière n'ait l'idée de la voler.

— Très bien, merci encore, très chère ! Quant à vous, cher monsieur, toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous remercier ni même de me présenter : Constance Michel, c'est moi qui dirige ce modeste établissement.

L'homme s'inclina :

— Soren Morgensen, à votre service. J'ai croisé Dame Mjoll tantôt avec son chargement, et je me suis naturellement empressé de lui offrir mon assistance. J'en suis d'autant plus heureux maintenant que je connais votre situation. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main supplémentaire, je serais ravi de pouvoir vous être encore utile.

Constance rougit :

— C'est trop aimable à vous, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Pour la menuiserie, nous pouvons déjà compter sur Asbjorn, qui travaille à la forge d'à-côté. Il était un de nos pensionnaires avant que Balimund le prenne sous son aile. Il nous assemblera les châlits sans problème. Les garçons pourront l'aider. Au fait, je vais vous présenter les enfants…

Mjoll intervint :

— Je dois vous laisser, Constance, à la prochaine fois ! Au revoir les enfants !

— Au revoir, Mjoll ! répondit le chœur des petits – les plus grands se contentèrent d'un bref signe de la main.

— On n'aura pas d'histoire, alors ? s'enquit tout de même un garçon d'environ huit ans aux cheveux bruns bouclés, à la peau foncée et à l'air profondément déçu.

— Non, pas aujourd'hui, Casimir, dit Mjoll. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je vous reviendrai bientôt avec des choses passionnantes à raconter !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son assistant du jour :

— Soren, on se retrouve à l'auberge. C'est moi qui vous y attendrai, finalement, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire entendu dans sa direction.

Il lui rendit son sourire et un regard appuyé en prime. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Hroar gratifia Samuel d'un coup de coude furtif.

La directrice se tourna à nouveau vers Soren :

— Alors, je vous présente d'abord les plus jeunes : Mirabelle, Sigrid, Niels – mouche ton nez, Niels ! – Casimir, Erik, Beirir et Lyra.

Elle désigna tour à tour chacun des enfants alignés au premier rang, lesquels dévisageaient l'aventurier avec curiosité, et pour certains quelque appréhension eu égard à sa barbe noire. Soren serra de bonne grâce la menotte des moins timides.

— Ils sont arrivés dans le courant de l'année passée. Les anciens, derrière, étaient déjà là du temps de… de la dame qui me précédait à ce poste. Vous avez donc… Oh, après tout, ils sont assez grands pour se présenter eux-mêmes !

Elle fit un signe à François qui était juste à sa droite. Le garçon s'avança vers Soren, main tendue :

— François Beaufort, enchanté, dit-il en lui adressant un regard pétillant.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Runa s'avança à son tour :

— Runa Juste-Égide, enchantée.

Elle accompagna sa salutation d'une courte révérence, qui fut accueillie d'un hochement de tête. Son voisin aller se planter devant Soren avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

— Moi c'est Hroar… Comme le cri du lion. Vous savez ?

Il était sur le point de livrer son interprétation dudit cri mais Samuel, agacé, le tira vivement en arrière. Dans le même mouvement, il alla serrer la main de l'aventurier :

— Samuel, lâcha-t-il sans autre commentaire.

Le dernier des cinq adolescents s'avança, le cœur battant, mais l'air décidé :

— Aventus Aretino, ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'une voix claire.

— Moi de même, répondit simplement Soren.

La poignée de main fut aussi rapide que celles qui avaient précédé eux seuls en mesuraient l'intensité. Aventus reprit sa place auprès de ses camarades. Soren contempla l'ensemble de la maisonnée avant de se tourner vers Constance Michel :

— Je vous félicite. Douze jeunes pensionnaires à encadrer, cela doit vous demander un travail monstre !

— Vous n'avez pas idée ! se récria Constance. Encore ai-je veillé à responsabiliser les plus grands, pour qu'ils participent aux tâches et m'aident à surveiller leurs cadets. Ce n'est pas évident tous les jours, mais je crois que tout le monde ici comprend la nécessité de se serrer les coudes.

Ce disant, elle balayait du regard ses protégés, comme pour les mettre au défi de la contredire. Soren hocha la tête :

— Il me semble que vous réussissez plutôt bien, ils m'ont tous l'air en bonne forme.

— Merci. Nous faisons notre possible, un jour à la fois. Il est certain que les choses se sont considérablement améliorées depuis le temps de Grelod, l'ancienne directrice. Tant sa gestion que ses méthodes éducatives étaient des plus déplorables. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de sa mort violente, mais vous ne trouverez personne ici, parmi ceux qui l'ont connue, qui la regrette beaucoup…

Le rictus narquois qui vint immédiatement aux lèvres des cinq adolescents suffisait à confirmer ses propos.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire que la directrice de cet orphelinat avait été tuée ici-même… dit Soren en toussotant. On n'a jamais retrouvé le meurtrier ?

— Jamais. Non que je l'espérais, vu comme la police et la justice sont rendues dans cette ville… J'ai à peine entraperçu sa silhouette de grand gaillard – un peu dans votre genre, mais beaucoup moins raffiné. On n'a jamais su non plus son mobile. On suppose que c'était un cambrioleur en quête de quelque chose à dérober qui se serait fait surprendre par Grelod – pour ce qu'il y avait à voler ! D'ailleurs, je n'y crois qu'à moitié : quand ces misérables de la Guilde nous subtilisent quelque chose, ils se montrent beaucoup plus discrets et efficaces, malheureusement !

Durant cet échange, Aventus, le visage impassible mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux, n'avait cessé de fixer Soren. À aucun moment l'aventurier ne se départit de son allure posée. Toutefois, il ne se montra pas désireux d'approfondir le sujet outre mesure :

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne devrais pas vous faire évoquer ces événements devant des enfants si jeunes. En tout cas, félicitations encore pour votre travail.

Constance s'inclina modestement. Soren sentit soudain un léger tiraillement sur le fourreau de sa dague. Baissant les yeux, il eut le temps de voir un marmot à la tignasse couleur paille se retirer vivement auprès de ses camarades, puis le regarder par en-dessous de ses grands yeux bleus, les mains cachées derrière le dos, comme si cela devait suffire à l'innocenter.

— Beirir ! Quelles sont ces manières ? le gronda Constance.

Le petit Nordique baissa la tête en mordillant le gras de son index. Soren, attendri, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Tu veux voir ce qu'il y a de caché à l'intérieur ?

Sous les yeux attentifs des enfants, il dégaina lentement la lame et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était une fine dague d'acier sombre, à lame étroite et symétrique, ouvragée d'entrelacs nordiques sur la garde.

— Hé ! Bas les pattes ! prévint-il fermement Beirir qui renonça aussitôt au geste qu'il avait amorcé. C'est de l'acier de la Forgeciel de Blancherive : il te couperait le doigt aussi facilement qu'un morceau de beurre ! Si tu veux toucher, fais-le sur le plat de la lame ou sur la garde, ici.

Pour plus de sûreté, il guida lui-même le doigt du petit, qui après cet examen, le remit en bouche en rosissant de fierté. Après cela, évidemment, il fallut que les autres enfants palpassent eux aussi la dangereuse lame du monsieur à barbe noire. Les grands demeuraient en arrière, observant la scène avec condescendance.

— Vous êtes comme Mjoll, un _naventuyère_ ? demanda timidement une fillette à nattes brunes et taches de rousseur sur le nez.

— On dit « un aventurier », Mirabelle, corrigea Constance. Mais je gage que messire Morgensen a autre chose à faire que de battre la campagne en quête de trésors !

Soren éclata de rire.

— Hélas, madame, je crains que cette gentille demoiselle n'ait touché juste. Comme votre amie Mjoll, j'aime à sillonner les contrées de Bordeciel, et explorer ses secrets. Comme elle également, j'essaie de rendre service aux braves gens quand je le peux.

La directrice de l'orphelinat leva un sourcil perplexe :

— Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas à vous voir…

— C'est qu'en ville, je laisse de côté mon attirail habituel. Même si comme vous le voyez, je reste prudent, précisa-t-il en replaçant la dague dans son fourreau.

Avant qu'il ait pu se relever, Beirir lui agrippa le bas de la tunique :

— Dis, t'as déjà tué des trolls ?

— Beirir… soupira Constance en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Des trolls ? Ça m'est arrivé, oui... Mais pour des bestiaux de ce genre, il faut des armes autrement plus lourdes que cette petite dague.

L'enfant baissa les yeux, en se tortillant sur un pied.

— C'est un troll qui a tué ma maman… finit-il par avouer.

Soren le considéra un moment, puis posa les mains sur ses frêles épaules :

— D'accord, la prochaine fois que j'affronte un troll, je lui crie, au moment de le tuer : « De la part de Beirir ! ». Ça te va ?

L'enfant leva des yeux brillants et acquiesça vigoureusement de sa tête ébouriffée. Soren gratifia celle-ci d'une caresse amicale avant de se redresser.

— Bien, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations…

— Alors vous non plus, vous racontez pas d'histoire ? en déduisit Casimir, qui restait sur sa déconvenue.

— Ah, ça suffit ! s'exclama Constance. Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre ! Monsieur a été bien aimable de nous rendre visite et de vous montrer son arme. Maintenant, il a autre chose à faire, donc vous lui dites au revoir bien gentiment.

— Pour les histoires, mon maître en éloquence m'a dit que j'avais encore des progrès à faire, plaisanta Soren. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez des cauchemars ! Sur ce, les enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Bon courage à tous et… soyez gentils avec votre tutrice !

Après cette déclamation, il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, et Constance se tournait déjà vers les enfants pour lancer le signal des adieux à l'unisson, quand la voix claire d'Aventus retentit :

— Vous restez en ville longtemps, monsieur ?

Soren leva les yeux vers le garçon, dont toute l'attitude n'exprimait que candeur juvénile, hormis le regard brillant d'une étincelle particulière.

— Au moins quelques jours, répondit-il d'une voix tranquille. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Oh, pour rien, monsieur. J'espère simplement que nous aurons le plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau.

— Je l'espère également, jeune homme, dit Soren avec un petit sourire qui pour tout autre qu'Aventus n'avait rien de spécialement complice en apparence.

Les camarades de ce dernier jetèrent quand même quelques coups d'œil interloqués en direction de leur ami. Soren s'inclina courtoisement devant Constance Michel, qui fit de même tout en s'empressant de faire signe à sa première rangée :

— Au revoir, monsieur ! clamèrent-ils dans des tonalités aussi aigües que traînantes.

— Au revoir, les enfants. Dame Michel, au plaisir.

— Au plaisir, monsieur bonne journée à vous !

Soren tourna les talons et s'éloigna tranquillement vers la sortie, non sans que son regard se fixe le temps d'un clin d'œil sur Aventus. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Constance Michel se tourna vers son petit monde :

— Bon, je vous laisse encore un quart d'heure de récréation. Ensuite, ceux notés pour le service d'aujourd'hui viendront avec moi faire les pluches. Pour les autres, lecture silencieuse ou dessin jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Compris ?

Les petits s'égaillèrent aussitôt dans la cour en poussant force cris, impatients d'échanger leurs impressions sur le visiteur inattendu. Les aînés restèrent seuls avec leur directrice.

— Les lits, on les aura quand ? demanda François, anxieux.

Constance se passa une main indécise dans sa chevelure sombre.

— Cela prendra du temps, c'est certain. Et cela dépendra un peu de vous aussi. Plus vous collaborerez avec soin aux petits travaux nécessaires, plus vite ce sera fini.

François fit la grimace :

— Ouais, ben moi en tout cas, je fais pas de couture !

— Ni moi ! renchérit Hroar.

— Non plus, lâcha Samuel comme une évidence indiscutable.

— Moi, il vaut mieux pas, plaisanta Aventus.

Runa secoua la tête :

— C'est ça. Constance et moi, on doit se farcir tout le boulot d'aiguille ?

— On dirait bien, fit Samuel.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa tutrice, qui avait déjà commencé à examiner les rouleaux de tissu :

— Constance, je propose qu'on donne leurs lits aux petits, et qu'on les fourre tous les quatre dans celui de Grelod. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis sûre que ça les rendrait vite coopératifs…

— Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, déclara Hroar en haussant les épaules.

— Moi si, un peu, mais j'aime autant ça que de dormir avec Beirir, dit François.

Samuel eut un grand sourire :

— Attends, ça voudrait dire qu'on aurait notre piaule à nous, les mecs ! Moi, je suis pour !

Avant même qu'Aventus ait pu donner son avis, Constance coupa court :

— N'y comptez pas ! Voilà qui règle la question.

Samuel, hilare, donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos de Runa :

— Désolé, ma vieille, c'était bien tenté.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue. Constance vint à son secours :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Runa. Si ces messieurs ne daignent pas toucher une aiguille, ils seront assez bons pour manier la scie, le marteau et les ciseaux. N'est-ce pas, jeunes gens ?

Ils se regardèrent entre eux.

— Mouais, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, dit enfin Samuel sans grande conviction.

— À la bonne heure… soupira Constance.

Elle se retira dans sa chambre pour y inspecter les étoffes à loisir. Les adolescents, peu enclins à regagner la cour bruyante, se rapprochèrent du foyer où couvaient les braises du matin.

— En tout cas, ma blonde, nous voilà encore collés pour un bout de temps avec le cauchemardeux et la pisseuse, soupira François à l'adresse de son amie.

Runa fronça les sourcils :

— Avant de les appeler comme ça, j'espère que tu vérifies qu'ils ne sont pas dans les parages…

— T'inquiète, ils sont dans la cour avec les autres, répliqua François, dédaigneux. Ils sont tout excités d'avoir touché un couteau pointu !

— Faut avouer que c'est une belle lame que ce type nous a montrée, convint Hroar. Au fait, t'as vu, Sam, comment ils se sont regardés, lui et Mjoll ? Ils sont ensemble, c'est sûr !

Samuel ricana :

— C'est clair que même en tenue de ville, il fait un guerrier autrement plus crédible que cette grande baltringue d'Aerin ! Je ne crois pas que Mjoll hésite longtemps entre ce mec et l'autre pot de colle qui soi-disant l'aurait sauvée d'une ruine dwemer. Non pas qu'elle ait jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser à lui, d'ailleurs.

— Il y en a qui disent qu'Aerin laisse Mjoll coucher chez lui dans sa meilleure chambre, tandis qu'il dort dans une pièce plus petite à côté, balança Hroar, d'humeur cancanière.

Samuel renifla avec mépris.

— Je ne serais pas étonné. Si ça se trouve, il tient les chandelles pendant que Mjoll se donne du bon temps avec de vrais aventuriers qui en ont sous la cuirasse.

— On peut éviter d'avoir ce genre de conversation ? se plaignit Runa. D'abord, je vous trouve vaches avec Aerin. Il a des airs un peu précieux, c'est sûr, mais au moins, il se pose clairement contre la Guilde et la clique Roncenoir. Chez les notables de Faillaise, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

— La belle affaire !

— Parfaitement ! Ensuite, vous manquez gravement de respect à Mjoll en parlant comme vous le faites. Si elle vous entendait !

— On est en train de dire que Mjoll a bon goût dans le choix de ses partenaires, protesta Samuel. Je ne trouve pas qu'on lui manque de respect, au contraire.

— Si tu te l'imagines déshabillée et en bonne compagnie dans un plumard, un peu quand même, objecta Aventus.

— Oh là là ! râla Samuel en levant les yeux au ciel. Bande de prudes !

— Bon, partenaire ou pas, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bel homme, reconnut Runa. Son visage me dit quelque chose... Vous croyez qu'il est déjà venu à Faillaise ?

Aventus lui jeta un regard en coin :

— Il y a des chances : un aventurier, ça circule beaucoup. Tu l'auras sans doute croisé en ville une fois ou deux sans le connaître.

— Oui, peut-être… fit-elle sans chercher plus loin.

— Il a une sacrée poigne, en tout cas, observa François. Il doit manier les grosses épées doubles de Balimund aussi facilement qu'une simple baguette.

— Ouais, d'ailleurs, Sam, t'aurais pu me laisser lui serrer la main ! s'indigna Hroar.

Samuel lui répliqua d'une bourrade dans les côtes :

— Non, sérieusement, Hroar, faut que t'arrêtes avec le cri du lion ! À treize piges, c'est plus possible !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Hroar se renfrogna :

— C'est quoi le problème ?

— Le problème, c'est que tu passes pour un gamin attardé et que tu nous fais honte devant des gens de qualité. C'est pas comme ça que tu risques de te faire adopter, je te le dis !

Le rouquin croisa les bras, vexé.

— Sois pas vache, Sam, dit Aventus en souriant. Ce ne serait plus tout à fait notre Hroar s'il manquait le cri du lion.

— C'est clair ! approuva François en riant.

Samuel, goguenard, poussa Aventus du coude :

— Au fait, Ven, tu nous faisais quoi tantôt ? On ne t'entend pas de la matinée, mais arrive ce gars, et là tu sors le grand jeu : « ravi de vous connaître », « au plaisir de vous revoir, cher monsieur ». Ce type t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ?

Aventus haussa les épaules, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres :

— Quoi ? Je suis poli, c'est tout.

— Ouais… trop poli pour être honnête !

Samuel passa brusquement un bras autour du cou de son copain et le serra contre lui comme pour l'étrangler :

— Allez, dis-nous tout ! l'exhorta-t-il, rigolard.

Tandis qu'Aventus tentait de se dégager de ce simulacre d'agression, Hroar avait sa petite idée :

— Bah, il fait comme nous tous : il cherche à se caser.

François ajouta son grain de sel :

— En plus, un aventurier, c'est intéressant pour sa future carrière… Pas vrai, Ven ?

Pour le coup, Samuel relâcha son étreinte :

— Sérieux, Ven, c'est vraiment ton plan ? l'interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

Tous fixèrent Aventus avec intérêt. À son grand ennui, le garçon se sentit rougir.

— Non, mais calmez-vous, je ne fais pas ça pour me faire adopter. De toute façon, avec la vie que ce gars doit mener, je doute qu'il veuille s'encombrer d'un gamin comme moi. En revanche, je me dis que c'est toujours bien de nouer contact avec des gens de qualité, comme tu dis, Sam. Ça peut ouvrir des portes, à l'occasion…

François se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspirateur :

— Celles de la _Confrérie_ , par exemple ?

Aventus rougit encore légèrement, mais affecta une moue dubitative :

— Je ne pensais pas exactement à ça. Mais vu comme ce Morgensen est sapé, il doit avoir ses entrées dans les palais et d'autres endroits stratégiques. D'autre part, s'il est aussi balèze qu'il le prétend, il pourrait faire un bon maître d'armes.

— Pas bête, admit Runa. C'est vrai qu'il va arriver un moment où il te faudra apprendre… le métier.

Samuel, le bras toujours passé autour des épaules d'Aventus, semblait préoccupé :

— Puisqu'on en parle, t'es au courant de cette rumeur comme quoi la Confrérie Noire se serait fait dégommer par des troupes impériales d'élite ?

* * *

 _(à suivre...)_


	2. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**Des retrouvailles mouvementées**

La remarque de Samuel jeta un froid. Aventus, le front barré d'un pli, demeura un instant silencieux. Du coin de l'œil, tous guettaient sa réaction.

— J'ai entendu ça, oui… Mais je n'y crois pas trop, dit-il enfin.

— Ah non ? Pourquoi ? demanda Samuel.

— Franchement, tu imagines ? Anéantir l'ensemble d'une organisation comme celle-là, d'un seul coup ? Pour moi, c'est impossible.

Aventus avait une autre excellente raison de douter, qu'il garda cependant pour lui.

— Pourtant, persista Samuel, ça fait un bout de temps que ça circule. Il n'y a pas une semaine, j'ai encore entendu deux gardes de faction à la porte sud en discuter. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de blaguer…

Aventus écarta l'objection d'un geste.

— Si tu veux mon avis, ça ressemble trop à un bruit que les Impériaux font courir pour redorer leur prestige. Du genre : « l'Empire assure la loi et l'ordre en Bordeciel, malgré la guerre et les dragons ».

Runa ne parut pas plus convaincue par l'argument :

— Un bruit impérial que des gardes Sombrages propageraient sans se poser de questions ?

— Ouais, je suis assez d'accord avec Runa, approuva Samuel. Note que je ne souhaite pas plus que toi que ce soit vrai. Mais il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, comme on dit…

Aventus haussa les épaules :

— Au pire, ils auront réussi un coup de filet à un endroit, tué quelques bonshommes, et depuis ils s'emploient à monter ça en épingle.

— Eh bien, pour ton avenir, j'espère que tu as raison, conclut Samuel en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— T'inquiète, va...

Ils furent interrompus par Constance, qui venait jeter un œil dans le dortoir :

— Vous n'êtes pas dehors ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez dans votre coin ?

— On se tient chaud, lança Samuel. Il fait trop frais dehors.

Constance le dévisagea, la tête inclinée :

— Tu vas me faire croire que vous êtes plus fragiles et frileux que les petits ?

— Eux, c'est normal, ils ne tiennent pas en place, ricana François. À courir sans arrêt, ils n'attrapent pas froid !

— C'est surtout qu'ils sont très bruyants, et qu'on préfère être au calme pour discuter, expliqua Runa.

— Ça, je peux le comprendre, admit Constance. Bon, de toute façon, la récréation est terminée. Hroar et Aventus, vous venez avec moi à la réserve. Samuel, veux-tu faire rentrer les autres et m'envoyer Erik et Mirabelle, s'il te plaît ?

Les garçons obtempérèrent. Tout en accompagnant Hroar pour accomplir sa part des servitudes de l'orphelinat, Aventus demeurait pensif. En dépit de sa belle assurance, la rumeur rapportée par Samuel ne laissait pas de le préoccuper. Il avait hâte de pouvoir tirer l'affaire au clair, et pour cela, il lui tardait de retrouver une certaine personne. Tandis qu'il épluchait les navets du midi, c'est à peine s'il prêtait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Le déjeuner, puis la sieste imposée qui suivait habituellement lui parurent interminables. Néanmoins il ne voulut pas se compromettre en tentant une sortie anticipée. Enfin, vers la troisième heure de l'après-midi, Constance donna la permission aux aînés de sortir, avec instruction de revenir avant la nuit tombée.

— Je vous laisse ! On se retrouve ce soir, lança Aventus à ses amis.

Avant que les autres aient pu réagir, il avait déjà filé dans la rue. La place du marché, à cette heure, était moyennement animée. Aventus en fit le tour, longeant le muret qui délimitait l'enceinte des étals. Il ne distingua nulle part, au milieu des marchands habituels et des clients occasionnels, la silhouette altière qu'il espérait.

 _Bon, j'ai plutôt intérêt à traîner autour de l'auberge_ , se dit-il.

Il alla se poster sur le pont enjambant le coin nord du canal : avec son petit banc, il constituait un emplacement privilégié pour guetter les deux entrées du _Dard de l'Abeille_. Il permettait également de jeter un œil sur la demeure d'Aerin, dans la rue menant à la porte nord. Après tout, Samuel et Hroar avaient beau plaisanter, l'hypothèse que l'hébergeur de Mjoll abrite un troisième larron n'était pas à exclure. Mais la majeure partie de l'après-midi s'écoula aussi lentement que les eaux poisseuses du canal, sans que l'homme qu'il recherchait ne se montre. Fatigué de son attente, de la fraîcheur et des remarques acerbes des passants lui demandant s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il refit le tour de la ville à grands pas, sans plus de succès. Le soir tombant, il rentra à l'orphelinat. Son humeur visiblement orageuse durant le souper prévint toute question de la part de ses camarades. Samuel s'arrangea néanmoins pour le frôler alors qu'il se déshabillait pour la nuit :

— T'as pas retrouvé le gars ? le questionna-t-il à mi-voix.

— Non, lâcha Aventus sourdement.

Samuel n'insista pas. Aventus, qui manquait pourtant de sommeil, mit un certain temps avant de sombrer, l'esprit tourmenté par l'incertitude.

La matinée du lendemain lui parut encore plus longue et pénible que la veille. Son air soucieux et ses réponses laconiques ne firent qu'intriguer ses amis, mais Samuel fit signe aux autres qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. L'après-midi, Aventus se rendit à nouveau en ville, mais se garda cette fois de stationner de façon suspecte sur le pont. Il se contenta de sillonner les alentours de la place, affectant l'attitude du flâneur désœuvré. Si d'aventure un citoyen le connaissant lui demandait pourquoi il traînait sans ses camarades, il haussait les épaules et répondait d'un air maussade : « On s'est disputés, alors je leur fais la gueule. » Cela faisait généralement rire l'importun, et suffisait en tout cas à satisfaire sa curiosité.

Son guet restant infructueux, il eut plus de peine à garder la même contenance. La pensée d'avoir à demander expressément après l'objet de ses recherches, que ce soit à l'auberge ou chez Aerin lui répugnait. Il se réserva cet expédient en ultime ressort. Mais alors que le soleil tombait sur le lac, qu'il faisait pour la quatorzième fois – il les avait comptées – le tour du _Dard de l'Abeille_ , et que son moral baissait dangereusement, son cœur bondit. Il avait reconnu, appuyé à la rambarde du petit pont qu'il avait occupé la veille, le profil de l'aventurier à barbe noire sur qui se concentraient tous ses espoirs et ses interrogations.

Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas mesuré, ne voulant surtout pas lui donner à penser qu'il l'avait cherché deux après-midi durant. L'homme portait le même accoutrement citadin qu'il lui avait vu la veille, complété de gantelets dont les plaques d'acier étaient ornées de motifs nordiques semblables à ceux de sa dague. Accoudé au garde-corps, il laissait errer son regard au gré du scintillement des eaux du canal en contrebas. Aventus vint tranquillement s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la rambarde, le dos tourné au canal et les pieds posés sur le banc.

— Gloire à Sithis, le salua-t-il à mi-voix.

Soren se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— Te voilà ! J'espérais bien te revoir.

Aventus lui rendit son sourire.

— Moi aussi, j'espérais vous recroiser en ville. Je suis passé dans le coin hier, mais je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous logez à l'auberge ?

— Oui. Après vous avoir quittés hier matin, j'y ai passé le reste de la journée. C'est que Mjoll et moi avions un paquet d'aventures à nous raconter !

Aventus hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. Malgré le dépit d'avoir tant poireauté sur son banc, il était compréhensif quant aux priorités de l'aventurier.

— J'imagine... En tout cas, c'était sympa de nous avoir rendu visite ! Un peu risqué aussi, non ?

Soren eut une moue indécise.

— Tu penses que quelqu'un m'a reconnu à part toi ?

— Non. Si ce n'est Runa pour qui votre visage disait quelque chose, mais je l'ai facilement convaincue qu'elle devait vous avoir croisé au marché ou ailleurs.

Le guerrier se caressa la barbe.

— La jeune fille blonde ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle m'avait adressé la parole… cette fois-là.

— Ne vous en faites pas : quand bien même elle vous aurait remis, elle n'aurait rien cafté. Il n'y a pas de balance chez nous ! Cela dit, vous avez bien fait de changer de coiffure et de vous laisser pousser la barbe. Moi même j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation en vous voyant.

Soren jaugea le garçon :

— Toi aussi, tu as pas mal changé depuis deux ans. Tu as grandi et forci, tu as bien meilleure mine… Cela fait plaisir à voir !

— C'est grâce à vous ! Tout est tellement mieux sans Grelod…

L'aventurier détourna le regard.

— Tout va bien pour toi, alors ?

— Dans l'ensemble, oui. Constance n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire face à elle seule, mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien. On l'aide autant qu'on peut.

— À la bonne heure…

Il y eut un court silence, qu'Aventus mit à profit pour se gratter le mollet.

— Et sinon, vous avez des péchés à laver dans le coin ?

— Pardon ?

Soren le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Aventus se reprit aussitôt :

— Ah, excusez-moi, je ne dois pas poser ce genre de question. Ça ne regarde que la Mère de la Nuit et vous, après tout…

Soren, la mine soucieuse, se tourna vers le jeune garçon :

— Justement, à ce sujet…

— Non, non, je ne vous ai rien demandé, le coupa Aventus. Rassurez-vous, la discrétion, ça me connaît. Vous avez bien vu, hier, comme j'ai joué le jeu et fait comme si on se rencontrait pour la première fois.

— Ah oui, très bien joué, même, reconnut Soren.

Le garçon eut un sourire de fierté.

— Et vous aussi, vous étiez très bon. Vous avez poussé le culot jusqu'à interroger Constance sur l'assassin de Grelod… qu'elle avait juste devant son nez ! En même temps, c'est normal, d'un professionnel comme vous…

— C'est-à-dire…

— Et justement, je voulais vous demander… poursuivit Aventus qui craignait de laisser échapper l'occasion.

Il s'inclina et lui souffla à l'oreille la question dont dépendait toute sa vie future :

— Que faut-il faire pour rejoindre votre noble Confrérie ?

Soren ne put retenir une grimace ennuyée.

— Aventus, il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses…

— Oh, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire : je suis encore trop jeune. C'est pas grave. Je suppose qu'on en reparlera à ma majorité, dans trois ans ?

Le guerrier soupira. Aventus, fébrile, lui prit la main.

— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi devenir un enfant de la Mère de la Nuit, moi aussi !

Il parlait d'une voix basse mais pressante.

— Depuis qu'on s'est quittés à Vendeaume, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Je me suis toujours dit que quand je serai grand, je serai assassin, et que comme ça, je pourrais aider plein d'enfants, comme vous !

Soren fixa le garçon :

— Moi aussi, j'ai souvent pensé à toi, Aventus.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui remua l'adolescent. Il rougit et baissa les yeux :

— Vous pensez que ce sera trop dur pour moi, c'est ça ? Vous avez peur de me voir mourir trop jeune ? Ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis résolu, et prêt à m'entraîner à fond. J'ai déjà commencé, d'ailleurs : des fois, la nuit, je m'exerce à sortir de l'orphelinat sans bruit pour aller me promener dans la ville, sans me faire surprendre.

Soren écarquilla les yeux :

— La nuit ? Dans _cette_ ville ?

Aventus sourit modestement :

— C'est clair que j'ai intérêt à me planquer : les types de la Guilde des voleurs sont de sortie, eux aussi faudrait pas qu'ils croient que je cherche à les doubler ou quelque chose du genre. Mais vous savez, dernièrement, j'ai réussi à faire le tour de toute cette place en évitant et les voleurs, et les gardes !

— Je me disais aussi que tu avais les yeux un peu cernés, observa Soren.

— C'est pas grave, ça… Avec les copains, on s'entraîne aussi à la lutte, ou à se tomber dessus par surprise. Je dois dire que je suis pas trop mauvais. Mais ça reste des jeux de gamin. Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un vrai maître qui puisse m'enseigner les réalités du combat. Y compris les coups vicieux et les entourloupes de ceux qui se battent sans honneur.

L'aventurier leva un sourcil :

— Et tu penses que je suis le plus qualifié pour t'apprendre ça ?

— Oui, vous… ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est à vous de me le dire.

Soren secoua la tête :

— Ce que j'ai à te dire risque fort de te déplaire...

— Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Oh ! (Aventus fronça les sourcils.) J'ai peur de comprendre. C'est… c'est l'autre chose que je voulais vous demander.

Les pieds toujours sur le banc, il se rapprocha de Soren et se courba à son niveau. De la sorte, il pouvait échanger à voix basse avec le guerrier.

— Cette rumeur sur l'anéantissement de la Confrérie Noire… ce n'est pas vrai, dites ? C'est juste de la propagande impériale ?

Il était malaisé de soutenir ce regard implorant. Soren dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

— C'est la pure vérité.

— Oh non…

Aventus courba la tête, encaissant la nouvelle qu'il redoutait. Au comble de l'embarras, Soren se grattait la barbe de plus belle.

— Aventus… Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder la chose, vu ta réaction…

Le garçon posa sur lui un regard douloureux :

— Vous êtes le seul survivant, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les autres ont péri ?

Après la barbe, Soren se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, totalement indécis sur la réponse à donner. Mais il sentit la main de l'adolescent se poser à nouveau sur son gant :

— Vous pensez qu'à nous deux on peut la faire revivre ?

Le guerrier n'y tint plus.

— Il n'est pas question de la faire revivre, Aventus, dit-il sèchement, fixant le garçon droit dans les yeux.

La répartie laissa Aventus surpris et peiné :

— Oh ! Pourquoi cela ?

Le visage de Soren se durcit davantage.

— Parce qu'une confrérie aussi ignoble et méprisable que cette bande de tueurs à gages ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être exterminée jusqu'au dernier membre !

Aventus se dressa lentement, dévisageant Soren avec horreur :

— Co… comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?

— Quand je t'aurai expliqué _qui_ sont vraiment ces personnes… commença Soren, mais Aventus le coupa aussitôt.

— Non ! Ne me dites pas… vous avez livré la Confrérie aux Impériaux ?

Sa voix tremblait.

— Livré ? fit Soren, scandalisé. Je l'ai _affrontée_ à leurs côtés, oui !

L'aveu brutal fit presque suffoquer le garçon.

— TRAÎTRE ! rugit-il enfin. Immonde salaud de traître ! Vous avez trahi vos frères ! Vous avez trahi Sithis et la Mère de la Nuit !

Soren secoua la tête :

— Je n'ai trahi personne, et si tu me laisses t'expliquer…

— Rien du tout, pourriture !

Furieux, Aventus sauta du banc et fit face à celui qu'il avait considéré jusque là comme son héros :

— Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole ! Ne reparaissez plus jamais devant moi !

Soren s'avança, tentant de le retenir :

— Aventus, il faut que tu m'écoutes !

Mais le garçon expédia un crachat juste devant ses bottes.

— Un jour, je vous tuerai ! déclara-t-il haineusement.

Il détala aussitôt vers le marché. Soren se lança à sa poursuite, mais Aventus n'hésita pas à bousculer des tonnelets au passage, les faisant rouler derrière lui. En cherchant à les éviter, Soren se heurta à un groupe de clients qui sortaient justement de l'auberge. Le tumulte généré conféra une certaine avance à l'adolescent, qui se fit fort de disparaître au beau milieu du marché. Quand Soren réussit à se frayer un passage à travers étals et clients, Aventus s'était déjà éclipsé derrière le muret d'enceinte. Le dos courbé, le garçon repartit en direction de l'auberge, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus le muret. L'aventurier persistait à gagner la sortie sud de la place, vers l'orphelinat.

 _Comme si j'allais prendre une direction aussi évidente !_ pensa Aventus avec mépris. Continuant à longer le muret vers le nord, d'où il était parti, il fut soudain interpellé par une voix goguenarde :

— À quoi tu joues, gamin ?

Aventus leva les yeux. De l'autre côté du muret, un grand Nordique roux à la vêture riche quoique peu soignée le toisait, un demi-sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le garçon haussa les épaules :

— Vous voyez bien, m'sieur Brynjolf. À cache-cache.

— Ah oui ? Sans tes copains ? Je me demande bien avec qui tu peux jouer…

Aventus grimaça intérieurement. Il avait bien envie d'envoyer balader l'importun, mais comme tout le monde à Faillaise, il savait que Brynjolf était quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux éviter de froisser.

— Bah, on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser tout seul ? protesta-t-il mollement.

— Bien sûr qu'on a le droit. On a tout à fait le droit d'avoir l'air bizarre… franchement suspect, même, ironisa l'homme. Hé, reste-là !

Coupant court à cette discussion inopportune, Aventus avait filé sans répondre. Cela risquait de conforter le marchand d'élixir-miracle dans ses soupçons, mais la priorité actuelle du garçon était de ne pas se faire rattraper par son nouvel ennemi. Avisant l'amoncellement de caisses sur le muret juste derrière l'étal de Brand-Shei, le marchand Dunmer de Morrowind, il s'y arrêta, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir de ce dernier, ni de Snilf, qui faisait la manche non loin de là. Il lui fallait un répit pour considérer la situation.

Ainsi la Confrérie Noire, qu'il rêvait de rejoindre, avait été liquidée en Bordeciel, trahie par un de ses membres ! Le choc était d'autant plus grand qu'Aventus s'était pris d'une vive affection pour Soren depuis que celui-ci était revenu le trouver à Vendeaume pour lui annoncer la mort de la détestable Grelod. Sentant monter les larmes, il s'appliqua à les ravaler, les vaporiser même au feu de sa rage intérieure, nourrissant un ressentiment tout neuf. Passé le désarroi, Aventus voyait à présent un nouvel objectif se dessiner. D'abord, il s'agissait de venger la Mère de la Nuit en tuant le traître. Ensuite, il fallait trouver un maître susceptible de faire de lui un assassin accompli. Enfin, il aurait à réunir autour de lui des compagnons pour refonder une nouvelle Confrérie… Après mûre réflexion, il s'avisa qu'il serait sans doute plus judicieux de permuter les deux premières étapes, aussi brûlante que fût sa haine pour l'aventurier rénégat. Quoi qu'il en fût, réaliser son programme représentait une entreprise considérable.

 _Une chose à la fois_ , se dit-il. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de regagner l'orphelinat sans se faire intercepter par Soren. Aventus n'avait aucune envie de gaspiller son temps à l'écouter déblatérer ses piètres justifications. D'ailleurs, à présent que le traître avait tombé le masque, et constaté la fidélité indéfectible d'Aventus à Sithis, n'allait-il pas chercher à le faire enfermer, voire l'éliminer ? Se redressant, il risqua un œil par-dessus les caisses. Le soir tombait, la clientèle se raréfiait. Aventus finit par repérer Soren. Assis près de l'étal du bijoutier argonien, qui était déjà parti prendre son souper à la pension de Haelga, le guerrier jetait un regard circulaire sur le marché et vers l'orphelinat. Nul doute qu'il guettait le retour du garçon. Si Aventus tentait une retraite par le chemin habituel, il avait peu de chance de l'éviter. Il envisagea un moment le petit sentier courant le long du rempart oriental. Ce chemin avait l'avantage de déboucher pile entre la résidence Roncenoir et le château d'Embruine : de là, Aventus n'avait qu'à piquer un sprint pour gagner l'orphelinat avant que l'autre ait pu réagir. Hélas, outre que l'entrée en était surveillée, il faisait l'objet de rondes fréquentes des gardes de la ville. En effet, les propriétaires plus ou moins fortunés des maisons le jouxtant étaient très à cheval sur la tranquillité et l'intimité de leurs jardinets, les Roncenoir plus que tout autre.

 _Bon, il semblerait que je n'aie pas le choix_ , grimaça l'adolescent. Se coulant hors des caisses, il trottina dos courbé sur le petit pont où Soren et lui s'étaient entretenus. Passant devant le dortoir de Haelga, il s'engagea avec précaution dans l'escalier descendant vers le canal. Les sens d'Aventus étaient en alerte : les quais inférieurs figuraient en effet parmi les lieux les plus mal famés de Faillaise – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Constance avait d'ailleurs expressément interdit aux enfants de s'y aventurer. Le soleil ayant disparu derrière les hautes écluses, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder.

Parvenu au pied des degrés, Aventus observa les alentours : personne en vue. Ignorant l'odeur fétide du canal, il franchit le petit pont puis se mit à trottiner sur les planches du quai aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de s'étaler ou pire, de tomber dans l'eau huileuse. À ce rythme, il eut tôt fait de rejoindre le côté sud, où il ralentit l'allure. Il approchait en effet de l'orphelinat, mais aussi du secteur du marché où guettait son nouvel ennemi. Levant les yeux vers les rambardes supérieures, il se tint prêt à se dissimuler dans l'ombre croissante au cas où le traître montrerait la pointe de sa barbe. Ce faisant, Aventus ne vit pas la silhouette d'un gaillard efflanqué jaillir de derrière une des énormes potences de soutènement qui supportaient le niveau supérieur, pour le saisir brusquement par les deux bras. Il ne put retenir une exclamation, que l'homme fit taire d'une vive torsion sur son biceps.

— Voilà le petit fouineur ! ricana-t-il entre ses dents. Viens par là, qu'on discute un peu…

Il l'entraînait vers le fond d'un porche à l'extrémité du quai, qu'Aventus reconnut comme l'entrée de la Souricière, le repaire de la Guilde des voleurs.

— Non, laissez-moi, je dois rentrer à l'orphelinat ! cria-t-il.

Une main puissante se plaqua instantanément en travers de sa bouche, pinçant sa mâchoire comme dans un étau.

— Le petit ragnard va cesser de couiner et il va d'abord rentrer là où on lui dit ! siffla l'homme.

Aventus n'était pas de taille à affronter un tel adversaire, mais il n'était pas non plus un novice de la rue. Un coup de pied dans le tibia de son agresseur n'avait aucune chance d'infliger un quelconque dommage à travers les jambières de cuir épais, mais il suffit cependant pour lui faire relâcher l'étau de ses doigts. Après quoi, Aventus put mordre férocement.

Poussant un hurlement rageur, l'homme desserra son étreinte. Le garçon en profita pour se dégager et courir vers le pont. Il n'avait qu'à le traverser et remonter l'escalier sud, et il serait juste à la porte de l'orphelinat. Hélas, une autre silhouette se dressa sur le bas des marches, lui coupant la retraite. Paniqué, Aventus tourna les talons et fila dans la direction opposée, se résignant à regagner les hauteurs par où il était descendu. Mais des porches situés sur le pourtour du canal sortirent trois nouvelles ombres lui barrant la route. Cerné, il n'eut plus qu'un recours :

— Au secours ! À la garde ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Il était positionné à peu près à l'aplomb du château d'Embruine, la résidence du jarl. Avec un peu de chances, les gardes toujours de faction à cet endroit l'entendraient. Quant à savoir s'ils interviendraient, c'était une autre histoire. Mais Aventus était à court de solutions.

Son premier agresseur, à la face taillée en lame de couteau, secoua la tête d'un air navré :

— Tss… Très mauvaise idée. Non seulement il y aura une discussion, mais maintenant, il y aura aussi une punition.

Tout en surveillant les ombres qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de part et d'autre, Aventus jetait des regards désespérés sur la corniche.

— T'espères quand même pas du secours de là-haut ? fit l'homme. Voyons, à cette heure-ci, personne ne s'aventure autour du canal, pas même les gardes.

Serrant les poings, Aventus s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, évaluant ses chances de forcer le passage. À sa gauche, les trois ombres s'étaient regroupées et se contentaient de barrer toute la largeur du quai. Aucune issue de ce côté. À sa droite, l'homme ricanant devant le pont, et plus loin, son complice au bas de l'escalier. Se faufiler entre les deux relèverait du tour de force, mais il devait bien le tenter.

— Note aussi qu'il y aura une punition pour ça, poursuivit le voleur en brandissant sa main légèrement sanglante. Que dirais-tu d'un petit coup de lime sur des quenottes bien trop pointues ?

Aventus s'apprêtait à lancer sa charge désespérée, quand un choc brutal secoua le plancher derrière lui, le faisant violemment sursauter. Accroupie sur les lattes du quai, une forme massive se relevait gauchement.

— Ouf ! fit Soren en s'époussetant. Je devrais m'entraîner plus souvent à ce genre de choses…

Incrédule, Aventus considéra l'aventurier, qui venait de se laisser choir de la balustrade sur le quai en contrebas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Eh bien, je te cherchais, figure-toi, répondit gaiement Soren. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler au secours…

— C'est bon, je me débrouille, fit le garçon, la mine renfrognée et lui tournant le dos.

Il détestait toujours autant Soren, et plus encore, détestait ce sentiment de soulagement qu'il sentait poindre en lui, malgré lui.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais cinq contre un, ce n'est quand même pas très loyal, fit remarquer Soren.

— Ça tombe bien, la loyauté, on connaît pas, l'interrompit le malandrin. D'où tu sors, toi ? T'as décidé de jouer les héros ?

Soren lui fit face :

— Voilà une façon bien grossière d'interpeller les gens. À qui ai-je le déshonneur ?

Le rufian ricana.

— On est tombé sur un marrant distingué, dit-il en s'adressant à l'autre groupe de compères. On fait quoi ? On lui laisse une chance de filer en douce s'occuper de ses propres affaires ?

— Puisqu'il aime les plongeons, p'têt' qu'il aimerait goûter de l'eau du canal ? répondit l'un d'eux sur le même ton.

Une salve de rires s'éleva aussitôt.

— J'ai une autre proposition, répliqua Soren. Vous rentrez comme de gentils ragnards dans vos petits trous, et ce jeune homme et moi regagnons chacun nos appartements, sans plus d'histoires. N'est-ce pas préférable ?

Aventus trouva que le traître ne manquait pas de culot. Les agresseurs semblaient du même avis, à entendre leurs rires redoubler. Quoique s'étant promis de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Soren, le garçon ne put s'empêcher une remarque à mi-voix, sans se retourner :

— Ils sont cinq armés et en cuirasse, et vous êtes en tenue de ville avec une petite dague…

Soren posa des mains rassurantes sur les épaules du jeune garçon :

— Ne t'en fais pas, sauf mauvaise surprise, ça devrait aller, lui glissa-t-il.

— Ne me touchez pas ! siffla Aventus en tentant de se dégager.

— Bon, finissons-en, lâcha celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, dégainant une dague acérée.

Ses trois complices brandirent à leur tour, qui une épée, qui une masse d'armes. Comme un seul homme, ils fondirent sur le duo cerné. Aventus sentit alors les mains de Soren serrer ses épaules tandis que le guerrier prenait une profonde inspiration. D'entre ses lèvres jaillit un souffle se prolongeant en sifflement persistant :

— Fuussss…

Le sifflement devint grondement, résonnant depuis la poitrine de Soren sur l'espace environnant :

— RooOO…

Le grondement se fit assourdissant, tandis que l'air vibrait comme sous l'effet d'une chaleur torride. Les trois assaillants, qui étaient quasiment sur eux, en furent stoppés net dans leur course.

— DAH !

Le cri éclata comme un coup de tonnerre. Aventus, éberlué et assourdi, vit les trois malandrins soufflés dans les airs comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Deux d'entre eux firent une entrée brutale dans le canal, projetant de hautes gerbes liquides, tandis que le troisième allait méchamment heurter le garde-corps de bois d'une plateforme à l'opposé du quai.

— La vache… murmura Aventus, les jambes flageolantes.

Soren se tourna aussitôt sur leur droite. Le chef de la bande et son acolyte de l'escalier s'étaient également précipités, mais le spectacle du vol plané de leurs trois comparses les avait figés sur place, sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Soren de se fendre d'un nouveau cri.

— Bien, deux contre deux, voilà qui est plus correct, déclara-t-il.

L'acolyte tendit un doigt tremblant dans sa direction :

— Do… _Dovahkiin_ !

À ce nom, Aventus sursauta.

— Boucle-la, imbécile ! gronda le chef, qui n'en menait guère plus large.

Comme Soren faisait un pas vers eux, il hésita, puis assénant une bourrade à son camarade, amorça un mouvement de retraite :

— On se tire ! maugréa-t-il, les dents serrées.

L'un et l'autre se hâtèrent de gagner le porche de la Souricière, dans l'ombre duquel ils disparurent. Quant aux trois premiers assaillants, encore sous le choc, ils peinaient à se relever pour l'un, à s'extraire des eaux grasses pour les deux autres. Les abandonnant à leur sort, le guerrier entraîna rapidement Aventus vers l'escalier, gardant un œil vigilant sur l'entrée du repaire des voleurs. Le porche en était désert. Remontant vivement les marches, ils retrouvèrent enfin la ville haute, juste à l'entrée de l'orphelinat. À la sortie de l'escalier, un garde Sombrage en patrouille les attendait :

— C'est vous qui avez crié ? questionna-t-il, d'un ton mi-soupçonneux, mi-inquiet.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de crier ? le toisa Soren.

— Vous n'avez pas entendu ce cri ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ça de ma vie !

— En fait de cri, j'ai surtout entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide et à la garde. Ce ne doit pas être votre cas, puisqu'on n'a vu personne venir à la rescousse.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en bas, à cette heure ? éluda l'autre, gêné. Vous ne savez pas que c'est dangereux ?

— Vous m'en direz tant… Justement, j'escortais le jeune homme à ses quartiers.

Le garde jeta un coup d'œil de derrière son casque intégral sur Aventus, qui le fixait d'un air buté. Il se montra peu désireux de poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

— Bon, eh bien, faites attention, dit-il en tournant les talons.

— Nous n'y manquerons pas. Bonne ronde.

Quand le garde se fut éloigné, Aventus leva des yeux ébahis vers Soren :

— _Dovahkiin_ ? Vous… vous êtes l'Enfant-de-Dragon, le héros de Bordeciel dont tout le monde parle ?

Soren afficha un demi-sourire modeste :

— On commence à me connaître sous ces noms-là, oui.

— Et ce… ce que vous venez de faire à ces types, c'est… comment ça s'appelle, déjà…

— Un _Thu'um_?

— … si vous le dites. C'est le même truc dont s'est servi Ulfric Sombrage pour tuer le Haut-Roi Torygg ?

— C'est ce qu'on raconte, mais je n'y étais pas, avança Soren prudemment.

Le garçon demeura un moment interdit, peinant à assimiler la révélation inattendue.

— Et Soren Morgensen, c'est votre vrai nom ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je pensais, un assassin…

Soren secoua la tête, exaspéré :

— Décidément… Aventus, quand vas-tu comprendre que _je ne suis pas_ un assassin ?

— Vous ne l'êtes plus, c'est sûr, gronda le garçon, que le ressentiment gagnait de nouveau.

— Je ne l'ai surtout jamais été ! rétorqua Soren.

Pour le coup, Aventus sursauta :

— Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez-là ?

— La vérité que tu n'arrives pas à entendre. Il est plus que temps que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet, toi et moi. Mais vu l'heure, je suppose que tu dois bientôt rentrer ? fit Soren, en désignant du menton la porte de l'orphelinat tout proche.

— Normalement, oui. Et normalement aussi, on n'est plus censés se causer…

— Oh, comme tu veux, répondit Soren, désinvolte. Je pensais que tu serais quand même un peu curieux d'apprendre comment la vieille Grelod a terminé sa carrière…

Aventus grimaça. Le guerrier avait touché juste. Par ailleurs, traître ou non, sa qualité d'Enfant-de-Dragon nouvellement révélée rebattait pas mal de cartes. Aventus ne voulait toutefois pas avoir l'air de céder trop rapidement.

— Peut-être… lâcha-t-il sans aucun enthousiasme apparent.

— Allez ! Après ce soir, tu me dois bien ça, non ? insista le héros avec un clin d'œil.

— Je suppose que oui, finit par dire Aventus, qui n'attendait au fond que ce prétexte. Soit, allons-y.

— Là, tout de suite ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on remette à demain ?

Aventus n'imaginait pas une seconde rentrer souper et aller dormir tranquillement dans l'expectative des révélations que le vrai-faux assassin de Grelod comptait lui faire.

— Sauf si vous avez quelque chose de prévu, autant régler ça maintenant. Vous connaissez un endroit tranquille ?

* * *

 _(à suivre...)_


	3. Non-dits et malentendus

**Non-dits et malentendus**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** révélations sur les quêtes _La fin de l'innocence_ et _Du sang sur la glace_.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit subrepticement, le temps que se faufile sur le balcon de Rucheline une frêle silhouette, suivie d'une autre nettement plus massive. Le balcon surplombait la rive et offrait une vue remarquable sur le lac Honrich. De légers voiles de brume flottaient sur les eaux tranquilles, un moment rosis aux derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaîtrait bientôt sous l'horizon. Nul bruit ne se faisait entendre en dehors du léger clapotement de l'eau sur les pilotis. Soren posa les mains sur la rambarde de bois et savoura la brise vespérale :

— Bien, nous devrions être tranquilles, ici…

Il fit quelques pas sur sa gauche, du côté faisant face à l'hydromellerie Roncenoir. Un recoin était aménagé dans l'angle d'avec la demeure dont ils étaient sortis, pourvu d'une table et de deux chaises de part et d'autre. L'ensemble était éclairé par l'éclat jaunâtre d'une lanterne, suspendue à la potence coiffant le pilotis central de la plateforme. Contre ce même pilier s'appuyait un escalier descendant vers le rivage.

— J'ai déjà trouvé la place occupée par un ou deux poivrots, mais ce soir, c'est parfait. Enfin, ça le serait si j'avais pensé à prendre à boire pour nous deux… Désolé, tu me prends un peu de court et je ne me sens pas trop de faire un casse dans l'hydromellerie de cette chère Maven.

Aventus le considéra avec suspicion.

— J'ignorais que vous aviez vos entrées à Rucheline… Je n'ai pas entendu dire que la maison ait été vendue — d'ailleurs, à ce que j'ai pu voir en passant, elle est complètement vide et inhabitable en l'état. Comment se fait-il que vous en ayez la clef ?

L'Enfant-de-Dragon se gratta la barbe.

— Disons que j'envisageais un moment de m'y installer. J'avais demandé la clef à l'intendante Anuriel pour visiter. J'ai oublié de la rendre. D'un autre côté, elle ne m'a pas paru pressée de me la réclamer…

— Et au final, vous comptez l'acheter, cette baraque ?

— Pas sûr. Si je l'achetais, ce serait principalement pour ce modeste mais plaisant balcon. Installe-toi donc !

Lui-même prit la chaise près de la rambarde, laissant le côté abrité du vent à son jeune compagnon. Après un temps d'hésitation, Aventus prit place en face de lui.

— Sans vouloir vous vexer, je vous trouve quand même des côtés plutôt louches pour un héros de Bordeciel… Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire au juste ? Ce sera vrai au moins ?

Soren posa ses deux mains jointes sur la table.

— Je te dirai les choses telles que je les ai vécues. Que tu me croies ou non, c'est ton problème. Du moins, j'apprécierais que tu m'écoutes, cette fois.

— Parce que je ne vous écoutais pas avant, peut-être ? grommela Aventus.

— Ah ça, non ! C'est même le cœur du problème, figure-toi ! se récria Soren.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, incrédule :

— C'est la meilleure de l'année ! C'est vous qui dissimulez des choses et c'est moi…

— Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ou non ?! coupa Soren, exaspéré. Ou alors chacun rentre chez soi et pour le fin mot de l'histoire, tu pourras toujours pleurer !

— Allez-y alors !

Aventus, vexé, se rencogna sur sa chaise. Soren soupira :

— Bon. Par où commencer…

— Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par répondre à deux questions simples : étiez-vous oui ou non membre de la Confrérie Noire, et est-ce vous qui avez tué Grelod ?

— Pour répondre simplement à ta première question simple : _non_. Je ne suis, n'ai jamais été, et ne serai jamais de cette secte d'assassins. Pour la seconde question…

— Attendez ! coupa Aventus. Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais été de la Confrérie. Comment pouviez-vous savoir que je faisais le Sacrement, dans ce cas ?

Soren eut un petit rire.

— Une meilleure question serait : comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'apprendre ? Vu le nombre de rumeurs circulant à ton sujet… Au pied même de ta maison, il y avait un gamin qui parlait de toi à une Dunmer que j'ai supposée être sa gouvernante.

Aventus leva les sourcils, affichant une surprise mêlée de dédain.

— Ce ne peut être que Grimvar Cruel-Mer... De quoi se mêlait-il, ce fils à papa ?

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à ce que tu manigançais, et aurait même aimé jouer avec toi. Mais sa chaperonne l'a empêché de venir frapper à ta porte.

Aventus haussa les épaules.

— Je ne lui aurais pas répondu, j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

— Je me doute, étant donné que tu ne m'as pas ouvert lorsque _moi_ , j'ai toqué.

— Ah bon ? Parce que vous aviez toqué ? Je n'ai rien entendu !

Soren hocha la tête :

— Pas plus que tu ne m'as entendu ni vu alors même que je me tenais à l'entrée de la pièce où tu officiais ! Il a fallu que je te tape sur l'épaule pour que tu réagisses.

Aventus laissa échapper un sourire en coin.

— J'avais fait un de ces bonds ! Mais j'étais si heureux à l'idée que la Mère de la Nuit avait enfin entendu ma prière… sauf qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le cas, si je comprends bien ? ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

— Navré de te décevoir.

— Et vous ne me l'auriez pas dit, bien entendu ? grinça Aventus.

Le guerrier leva les yeux et les mains au ciel.

— Mais _je l'ai dit_ ! Je t'avais dit clairement que je n'étais pas celui que tu attendais. Et toi de me rétorquer : « Bien sûr que si, vous êtes l'assassin qui a répondu à ma prière et qui va prendre mon contrat en charge ! » Et tu n'en démordais pas, oh non ! Quoi que je dise, tu avais décidé une fois pour toutes que j'étais l'émissaire de Sithis. Et comme aujourd'hui, tu me laissais à peine en placer une !

Le jeune garçon en resta songeur.

— Vraiment, tu ne te souviens pas ? insista Soren.

— Eh bien… si, avoua Aventus, visiblement troublé. Mais je pensais… je croyais que vous me mettiez à l'épreuve, ou un truc du genre…

— Pour prouver quoi ?

— Je sais pas… ma motivation ?

— Ta motivation ? Il suffisait de t'observer cinq minutes en pleine transe pour être édifié. J'ai déjà croisé de fanatiques adorateurs de daedra, mais en matière de ferveur, aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville, tu peux me croire ! Combien de temps es-tu resté là à répéter la même supplique ?

— Je ne sais pas... Des semaines, c'est sûr. À la fin, je ne comptais plus, j'avais peur d'en perdre la raison.

— Combien de temps aurais-tu continué ainsi, si personne n'était venu ?

Le jeune garçon détourna le regard sans répondre.

— En plus, tu t'étais enfermé, poursuivit Soren. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, qui aurait pu te secourir ?

— Et si vous arrêtiez avec vos « et si… » ? répliqua sèchement Aventus. Franchement, à quoi bon se prendre le chou avec ce qui n'a jamais eu lieu ?

Posant à son tour les mains sur la table, il se carra en face de son interlocuteur.

— Cela dit, vous faites bien de me rappeler que la porte était verrouillée. Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir comment _vous_ , vous êtes rentré chez moi. L'intendant du jarl vous aura fourni une clef pour que vous visitiez, sans doute ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Soren de détourner le regard, embarrassé.

— J'avoue, j'ai un peu crocheté la serrure...

— D'accord. Quand vous frappez à une porte et que ça ne répond pas, vous entrez chez les gens par effraction, l'air de rien. C'est un droit qui vous revient en tant que héros ? Ou bien vous vous considérez partout chez vous en Bordeciel ?

Le héros en question s'esclaffa.

— Je te trouve très doué pour le sarcasme, mon grand.

— Je ne suis pas votre grand et ne changez pas de sujet, riposta froidement Aventus. Pourquoi vouloir à toute force pénétrer chez moi ? Si vous n'étiez pas assassin, en quoi mon affaire vous concernait-elle ?

Soren appuya le menton sur ses mains croisées.

— Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, elle ne m'intéressait pas au départ. Tant les rumeurs à ton sujet que les propos de ce gamin ne m'inspiraient qu'une vague curiosité. Pas de quoi aller te déranger en pleine cérémonie, en tout cas.

Aventus allait l'interrompre mais Soren l'arrêta d'un geste impérieux.

— À la même époque, l'intendant Jorleif avait fait appel à mes services pour tenter de mettre fin à la série des meurtres atroces commis dans la ville. Même reclus comme tu l'étais, j'imagine que tu avais dû en entendre un peu parler ?

Pour le coup, Aventus le considéra avec intérêt.

— C'est vous qui enquêtiez sur le Boucher ?

— Eh oui. À un moment, j'étais quasi certain d'avoir identifié le criminel, en la personne du mage de cour. Sur mes instructions, il fut donc mis aux arrêts. Hélas, trois jours après, une nouvelle victime était retrouvée dans la rue…

— Vous vous en êtes pris à Wuunferth le Sans-Vie ? Ouah, vous aimez vivre dangereusement ! fit Aventus, mi‑épaté, mi-sarcastique.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Wuunferth est un brave homme, un peu bourru certes, mais d'une grande intelligence. J'ai fait amende honorable et c'est lui qui m'a mis sur la piste du vrai coupable.

— Et c'est vous qui l'avez pincé ?

— En fin de compte, oui.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

— Là, je vous félicite ! Il était grand temps que quelqu'un intervienne. Toutes ces pauvres femmes… Et vous avez découvert pourquoi il commettait tous ces crimes ?

— Oui, mais là c'est _toi_ qui changes de sujet. Je reviens donc où j'en étais : le criminel courant toujours et mon suspect principal innocent du dernier meurtre. À ce moment-là, j'avoue que j'étais vraiment désemparé. À tel point que j'étais prêt à explorer toutes les pistes… y compris une nommée Aretino.

Aventus sursauta.

— Mince, vous m'avez soupçonné ?

L'aventurier secoua la tête.

— Je voyais mal un enfant perpétrer de tels assassinats. Je comptais surtout te demander si tu n'avais rien observé ou entendu d'intéressant. Mais à la fin de notre entrevue, j'étais tellement estomaqué que j'en ai oublié mes questions…

— Oh, à ce point ?

Soren se pencha vers lui.

— J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé, Aventus : hâve, la peau sur les os, les yeux cernés… Et ce regard de dément ! Tu ne faisais pas seulement peine à voir : tu me faisais peur.

Le garçon rougit.

— Vous avez dû en voir de pires, non ? murmura-t-il, gêné.

— Dans le genre, pas souvent. Toi et le Boucher, vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir causé de ces insomnies ! J'avais pensé un moment exposer ton cas à Jorleif, mais…

— L'intendant ? Il m'aurait réexpédié sur le champ à Faillaise ! s'exclama Aventus, scandalisé. Vous avez lu la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée après la mort de ma mère ? Elle est restée à terre, là où je l'ai jetée.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vue... Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'aille voir ce fameux orphelinat pour me faire une opinion préalable. Aussitôt que j'en ai eu fini avec le Boucher, j'ai pris la route de Faillaise.

Aventus fixa l'Enfant de Dragon avec intensité.

— Vous y êtes allé exprès pour moi ?

— Eh bien… je devais y passer de toute façon. Mais il est clair que je n'allais pas t'abandonner à ton sort, seul dans cette maison vide et ténébreuse.

Le visage du garçon se ferma.

— Je vous ai fait pitié, en somme. La bourse que j'ai retrouvée sur l'étagère, c'était vous ?

Soren garda le silence. Réalisant son impair, Aventus baissa les yeux.

— Pardon… Je vous laisse poursuivre.

Le guerrier reprit la parole.

— À Faillaise, donc, j'ai commencé par me rendre au marché pour expédier mon affaire avec le bijoutier argonien. J'en ai profité pour lui demander…

— Vous lui vouliez quoi à Madesi, si c'est pas indiscret ? le coupa à nouveau Aventus.

— C'est assez indiscret, en effet, répondit froidement Soren, dont l'irritation allait croissant. En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ?

— Madesi est un ami, répondit le garçon sur la défensive. C'est un honnête artisan qui survit comme il peut dans cette ville pourrie. Il est gentil et prend souvent le temps de discuter avec nous autres orphelins. Mais la Guilde des voleurs lui cherche souvent des noises, alors...

— Alors quoi ? s'énerva Soren. Tu penses que je suis de la même engeance que ces ragnards qui parasitent le sous-sol là derrière ? Dans ce cas…

Il se leva brusquement et fit mouvement vers la porte extérieure de Rucheline. Comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, Aventus se dressa à son tour et agrippa le guerrier par son gantelet droit :

— Non, attendez ! Je vous demande pardon…

Soren se figea, fixa un long moment le garçon à la mine contrite, et consentit enfin à se rasseoir. Aventus fit de même.

— C'est vrai, je suis idiot : vous venez de me tirer de leurs griffes, reconnut-il. Vous voulez bien poursuivre ? Je ne vous interromprai plus, promis.

— C'est possible, ça ? fit Soren, grinçant.

Aventus devait reconnaître en lui-même que c'était le genre de promesse à laquelle il lui était fort téméraire de s'engager.

— Disons que je m'y efforcerai, convint-il, penaud.

Un sourire revint sur les lèvres du Nordique.

— Bon, tu as raison au sujet de Madesi : je me suis fait un plaisir de lui apporter les quelques petites choses dont il avait besoin.

— Oh, c'est vous qui… ? Non, rien, fit Aventus en se mordant les lèvres, ce qui remit Soren de bonne humeur :

— Vas-y, je sens qu'avec toi c'est peine perdue.

Aventus rougit à nouveau.

— C'est juste qu'il m'avait parlé d'un ami aventurier qui l'avait bien dépanné. Je suppose que c'était vous ?

— Peut-être. Mais il doit voir passer du monde à part moi.

— Pas tant que ça malheureusement. En tout cas, c'est sympa de l'avoir aidé. Mais je vous ai encore interrompu, désolé. Donc, vous alliez lui demander quelque chose…

— Simplement des renseignements sur l'orphelinat. Il m'a confirmé à demi-mot ce que tu m'avais dit quant à la sévérité de cette Grelod. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait discuter avec les enfants qui venaient lorgner son étal, et se désolait qu'ils aient à grandir dans un tel cadre.

Le garçon sourit.

— Oui, il nous a toujours laissés regarder les bijoux dans sa vitrine, même sachant qu'aucun de nous n'avait un quart de sou en poche. C'était l'une de nos rares distractions quand on avait une course en ville. Les autres commerçants se méfiaient de nous et nous chassaient tout de suite. Surtout cette grognasse de Grelka… Ah ! Désolé... (Il eut un geste de lassitude.) Écoutez, passez directement aux événements de l'orphelinat, ce sera plus simple.

— D'accord, et je propose qu'on en discute à l'intérieur, dit Soren en se levant. Je n'ai vu personne mais j'aime autant éviter que notre conversation soit entendue. En plus, il commence sérieusement à fraîchir.

— Comme vous voulez. Donnez-moi juste une minute.

Tandis que Soren ouvrait la porte, Aventus alla se camper devant la balustrade faisant face à l'hydromellerie. Soren le vit fourrager au niveau de sa ceinture, et un arc cristallin étincela bientôt à la lumière de la lanterne pour retomber avec élégance dans le flot venant caresser l'écluse en contrebas. Le Nordique sourit et pénétra dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Quand Aventus entra à son tour un moment après, il était en train d'allumer une bougie.

— C'est bon, j'ai laissé ma contribution à l'hydromel de Maven, fit le jeune garçon, goguenard.

Soren posa le bougeoir à terre, loin des ballots de paille, à un endroit où les flammèches pouvaient leur prodiguer une lumière suffisante mais indiscernable depuis l'extérieur.

— Tu fais ça souvent du haut des balcons ?

— De temps en temps, avec les copains, on fait des concours. Là, ça faisait un bon moment que je me retenais, alors…

— Tiens, attrape et verrouille derrière toi.

Aventus saisit au vol la clef que lui lançait Soren, puis donna deux tours dans la serrure derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, le guerrier allait s'assurer que l'entrée principale donnant sur Faillaise intra-muros, par laquelle ils s'étaient introduits tantôt, était toujours verrouillée. Par acquit de conscience, il descendit jeter un coup d'œil au sous-sol, avant de remonter, satisfait de son inspection. Il alla s'asseoir dans un siège de bois, face au grand lit dépenaillé sur lequel Aventus s'était déjà juché.

— Tu comprends, dans cette ville, toute information se monnaye, expliqua Soren. Je ne veux pas risquer que toi ou moi ou d'autres ayons à pâtir des bavardages d'une oreille indiscrète.

Aventus hocha la tête.

— Je comprends tout à fait, et j'approuve. Dites, comment avez-vous fait pour éclairer en bas ? La lumière ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je connais.

— Un sort d'illumination : simple à lancer, remplace avantageusement n'importe quelle torche sur une courte durée.

Le garçon eut une moue appréciative.

— Ouah, vous pratiquez la magie, en plus !

— Très peu en fait, avoua Soren. J'ai appris péniblement un ou deux sorts élémentaires, dont celui-ci qui est quand même bien pratique.

— C'est déjà pas mal. Vous me montrerez ?

— Tout à l'heure, si tu veux. Pour l'instant, venons-en au fait rapidement, je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles regagner ton lit trop tard.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. En revanche, cette fois, je suis tout ouïe.

Assis en tailleur, Aventus s'approcha du bord du lit, près de l'Enfant-de-Dragon. Celui-ci joignit les mains avant d'attaquer son récit.

— Après avoir parlé avec Madesi, je suis entré dans l'orphelinat. Dans le vestibule, j'ai entendu la voix d'une dame assez âgée, fort peu amène. J'ai deviné qu'il devait s'agir de la fameuse Grelod. Elle était en plein discours je me suis donc fait discret et j'ai jeté un œil dans la pièce principale.  
« Tous les enfants étaient réunis en demi-cercle face à cette femme. Le discours fut assez court, mais suffisant pour m'instruire sur la personne. Elle menaçait les tire-au-flanc d'une raclée… d'une raclée supplémentaire. Ensuite, elle laissait entendre à tous qu'ils n'étaient que de la canaille inadoptable dont personne ne veut, et qu'ils devaient se résigner à leur sort — je résume. Sur quoi, elle leur a demandé s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire, et tous de répondre : 'On vous aime, Grelod, merci de votre gentillesse'… d'un ton on ne peut plus contraint. »

Il leva les yeux sur Aventus. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés mais ne dit mot, fixant toujours Soren.

— Ensuite, les enfants ont été mis dehors dans la petite cour. Grelod est restée à parler un moment avec son assistante, dont tu m'avais appris qu'elle s'appelait Constance Michel et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la tuer…

Aventus ne réagit pas davantage à la plaisanterie légère. Il attendait de toute évidence que son interlocuteur aborde la partie capitale du récit.

— Grelod avait encore des recommandations à lui faire sur du lait à allonger d'eau, et sur les pleurs nocturnes d'un de tes camarades qu'elle envisageait de soigner à coups de ceinture.

Le garçon, silencieux, continuait de fixer Soren droit dans les yeux.

— Elle a ensuite gagné la pièce du fond et Dame Michel a rejoint les enfants dans la cour. À ce point, si j'étais largement édifié sur l'objet de ta haine, j'hésitais quant à l'action à mener.

— Qui excluait l'assassinat, je suppose ?

— Absolument.

La question brisant un long silence avait été formulée sur un ton glacial. Celui de la réplique était posé et ferme. Après un instant, Aventus hocha la tête pour inviter Soren à poursuivre.

— Je pensais aller parler à Constance Michel pour avoir son opinion d'adulte. Là-dessus, je bute sur cette blondinette – comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Luna ?

— Runa, rectifia le garçon.

— Oui, Runa. À peine remise de sa surprise, voici qu'elle m'agrippe le bras, et me supplie de l'adopter. Je lui demande si elle se sent malheureuse à l'orphelinat – juste pour la forme, car je me doute de la réponse – et elle me déclare à quel point Grelod la terrorise… surtout que depuis ton départ, elle aurait reçu double ration de coups. Les autres aussi, j'imagine.

Aventus ne dit rien mais baissa la tête.

— Elle me parle ensuite, la voix tremblante, de « la pièce » où Grelod vous enfermait parfois. Elle m'y conduit, même, et là, je vois encore ce réduit obscur et nauséabond, avec ces espèces de manilles fixées aux murs.

— Moi aussi, je le vois encore, dit Aventus d'une voix lugubre.

Soren laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— Tout à mes constatations, j'entends soudain derrière moi la voix aigre de Grelod me demander ce que je fais là. Je me retourne et la trouve à l'entrée du cabinet, bras croisés et furibarde. La petite avait détalé aussitôt. La vieille me repose la même question, et je décide de la lui retourner : « Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ici ? » en lui montrant d'un geste l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres d'Aventus, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. En revanche, il se redressa, l'attention entièrement focalisée sur le récit de Soren.

— Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, elle me répond que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, qu'un orphelinat n'est pas une auberge, qu'elle en a plus qu'assez de la racaille de Faillaise – comme quoi tu n'étais pas le seul à me cataloguer…

Aventus ne releva pas, mais fixait Soren toujours plus intensément.

— Bref, le ton monte… jusqu'au moment où elle se carre devant moi et m'assène une paire de gifles. Venant d'elle, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Cela n'empêche pas mon revers droit de partir tout seul, par réflexe… Bref, elle bascule en arrière en poussant un cri, tombe de tout son long, sa tête allant frapper le mur du fond du cagibi. Là, elle ne bouge plus. Je me penche et constate que sa respiration a cessé : nuque brisée.

Aventus en demeura bouche bée :

— C'est… c'est tout ? finit-il par lâcher. Juste comme ça ?

— Oui, comme ça. Tu espérais quoi ? Que je l'empale sur mon épée double ?

Aventus secoua la tête, indécis :

— Bon… et ensuite ?

— C'est d'abord Constance Michel qui surgit, attirée par le fracas, et qui me voyant penché sur le corps de sa patronne, pousse les hauts cris et hurle à l'assassin. Ensuite tes camarades rappliquent et poussent des cris à leur tour… des cris de joie cependant.

Aventus se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas de paille :

— Par Shor ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être avec eux à ce moment-là ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il se dressa à nouveau vers Soren.

— Mais vous alors, vous vous êtes enfui…

— Vu le tour inattendu que prenaient les choses, j'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder, en effet.

Aventus afficha une grimace sceptique.

— Si vous aviez été un véritable assassin, je comprendrais – encore que vous auriez procédé d'une manière beaucoup plus discrète et sérieuse ! Mais là, vous ne l'aviez pas fait exprès. Et au lieu d'expliquer la chose et de dissiper les malentendus, vous vous défilez comme si vous étiez coupable ! En plus, vu que c'était en plein jour, tout le monde a dû vous voir sortir, sans parler de Constance qui a pu donner votre signalement…

Soren grimaça tout autant.

— Eh bien, si cette malheureuse affaire s'était déroulée à Solitude, ou à Blancherive, j'imagine que j'aurais pu m'en remettre à la justice du jarl sans trop de risque. À Faillaise, c'est une autre histoire…

— Ouais, pas faux, admit le garçon.

— Mais comme j'ai pu le constater par la suite, je n'avais en réalité pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté. Tout le temps que j'ai séjourné dans la Faille après cela, pas un garde n'est venu me demander des comptes. C'est comme si tout le monde s'en moquait.

— Pas faux non plus : on se fout pas mal qu'une vieille martyrise des orphelins. On se fout tout autant que la même vieille se fasse zigouiller par un étranger de passage, répondit Aventus, amer.

Soren soupira.

— Enfin, maintenant, tu sais exactement comment j'ai rempli ton contrat, à mon corps défendant. Cela cadre-t-il avec ce que t'ont rapporté tes amis ?

— Dans l'ensemble, oui. Runa vous avait effectivement montré le cachot, puis elle avait filé rejoindre les autres quand Grelod s'était pointée. Grelod a bien été retrouvée morte à l'intérieur du cabinet noir au moment de la récré du matin. Il nous manquait juste le détail entre les deux, puisqu'il n'y avait d'autre témoin que vous et Grelod.

— Eh bien voilà. Pas trop déçu ?

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Aventus demeura un instant songeur.

— Si, quand même… finit-il par avouer. J'avais trouvé magnifique le fait qu'elle meure à l'endroit où elle nous avait fait le plus souffrir. Je m'étais imaginé sa mort de tant de façons différentes... Là, vous me cassez tout avec un échange de baffes, une mauvaise chute, et un faux assassin qui n'assume pas… Pff !

— Tu m'en vois désolé… ou plutôt non ! répliqua Soren. La vérité est de loin préférable aux fantasmes de vengeance romantique, surtout quand ils donnent de drôles d'idées aux enfants. Avant que je ne m'éclipse de l'orphelinat, j'ai eu le temps, dans le concert de cris et d'allégresse, d'entendre ta copine Runa déclarer que tuer une seule personne pouvait résoudre plein de problèmes d'un coup.

— Et elle a raison ! asséna Aventus. La preuve !

Soren secoua la tête.

— Ça peut en résoudre, certes, mais aussi en engendrer plein de nouveaux. Et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu as raison de dire que mon équipée n'avait rien de glorieux. Si c'était à refaire…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Aventus le dévisagea, incrédule :

— Si c'était à refaire, quoi ?

Soren resta silencieux. Le visage d'Aventus se durcit :

— Vous oseriez me dire que vous regrettez la mort de Grelod ? questionna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Devant le mutisme de Soren, il se retourna brusquement, saisit le bas de sa tunique rouge et releva entièrement celle-ci, dévoilant au guerrier toute la surface de son dos nu. Sur la peau blanche et fine du jeune garçon se croisaient de multiples lignes roses d'un léger relief.

— Si vous ne distinguez pas bien, n'hésitez pas à utiliser votre lumière magique, dit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère. Quand ma mère est morte, c'était encore tout lisse. Elle me frappait très rarement, quand vraiment j'avais dépassé les bornes. Et c'était toujours une seule fois, de la main. Mais quand vous m'avez trouvé à Vendeaume, moins d'un an après, j'aurais déjà pu vous montrer tous ces jolis croisillons. Ils étaient encore plus frais et plus rouges. Et là vous ne voyez que le haut mais ça continue plus bas… Je baisse mon froc ou ça ira ?

Soren, consterné, poussa un long soupir. Aventus laissa retomber sa tunique et se tourna à nouveau vers le guerrier.

— Osez me dire que vous le regrettez, gronda-t-il.

Le guerrier avait le front enserré dans ses mains jointes. Il demeura un moment dans cette attitude. Aventus s'était rencogné contre le mur du fond, le visage maussade.

— En fait, non, il n'y a rien à regretter, fit soudain Soren, relevant la tête. Je le vois bien maintenant.

— Bien, au moins j'aurai pas fait ça pour rien, dit Aventus sans aménité.

Soren hocha la tête, pensif.

— Oui, il fallait sans doute que les choses se déroulent ainsi, et d'un moindre mal a découlé un plus grand bien.

— Il vous a fallu le temps, dites donc ! ricana le garçon. Vous saisissez les choses toujours aussi rapidement ?

Soren le regarda avec un sourire triste :

— Je ne parle pas uniquement de la fin de votre cauchemar quotidien. Non que je considère cela négligeable, ne te méprends pas. Il est évident qu'il fallait mettre cette Grelod hors d'état de vous nuire.

— _Mais_ … ? fit Aventus, qui sentait de nouveau la colère poindre en lui.

— Il n'y a pas de « mais ». La fin de votre cauchemar _et_ celle de la Confrérie Noire en Bordeciel auront été d'heureuses conséquences de cette affaire.

— Alors ça, en revanche, vous l'assumez ! s'écria Aventus, hors de lui. Vous êtes convaincu que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire ?

— Certainement ! trancha Soren. Et tu comprendras pourquoi, Aventus, quand tu auras entendu le reste de l'histoire. Car cette fameuse Confrérie, que tu avais espérée si longtemps, dans la prière et dans les larmes, tu ne l'as en fin de compte jamais vue venir, je me trompe ? Eh bien moi, il ne s'était pas écoulé trois jours avant que je ne reçoive de leurs nouvelles !

* * *

 _(à suivre)_


	4. Le vrai visage de la Confrérie

**Le vrai visage de la Confrérie**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** révélations sur les quêtes _La fin de l'innocence_ , _Mauvaises fréquentations_ et _Chuchotements dans l'obscurité_.

* * *

La sortie véhémente de l'Enfant-de-Dragon ne manqua pas de décontenancer Aventus :

— Vous voulez dire que la Confrérie vous a contacté, vous ? Et trois jours après la mort de Grelod ?

— Plus exactement un jour après que nous nous soyons revus à Vendeaume, précisa Soren.

— Bon, attendez, dit le garçon. On va reprendre où on en était, pour être bien clair. Sitôt Grelod tuée, vous quittez l'orphelinat, et la ville aussi, je suppose ?

— De fait, je n'ai pas attendu pour vérifier si la garde m'avait vu sortir de l'orphelinat, encore que ce soit probable. En tout cas, personne n'a tenté de m'intercepter. Je suis allé récupérer mon cheval à l'écurie pour repartir de suite vers Vendeaume.

Aventus réfléchit un instant :

— Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps votre retour ! Vous avez fait toute la route au triple galop ?

— Pas à ce point. J'ai fait une halte prolongée pour chasser mon déjeuner : j'avais le ventre vide depuis le matin ! J'ai poussé ensuite jusqu'au sanctuaire du Primarbor où j'ai passé la nuit. Cela m'a permis de gagner Vendeaume le lendemain en début d'après-midi. J'ai pris un peu de repos au _Candelâtre_ , avant d'aller te rendre visite à la fin du jour. Tu étais toujours aussi maigre, mais j'étais content de te voir un peu plus reposé.

— Et moi j'étais super content de vous voir tout court. Plus encore quand vous m'avez annoncé la mort de Grelod ! Pour un peu, je vous aurais sauté au cou !

Mais la mine du garçon se fit sévère :

— Or, vous ne m'avez rien dit de la vérité à ce moment-là. Vous m'avez laissé croire que vous aviez accompli votre mission d'assassin. Vous pensiez que je n'aurais pas été capable de comprendre, sachant que Grelod était de toute façon éliminée ?

Soren se tortilla sur sa chaise de bois. Malgré ses accoudoirs, elle n'était guère confortable sur la durée.

— Cela, tu peux effectivement me le reprocher, admit-il.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

— Comment te dire ? Lorsque j'ai vu la joie éclater sur ton visage à la nouvelle que je t'apportais, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas t'embrouiller la tête avec mes explications. Dès lors que tu m'avais fait part de ta résolution de retourner à l'orphelinat retrouver tes amis, j'étais rassuré. Je t'y aurais même escorté, mais tu tenais à laisser passer un peu de temps avant, ce qui m'a semblé également raisonnable. Je me disais en moi-même qu'il serait toujours temps de t'expliquer les choses quand tu aurais repris une vie normale. Mais je me rends compte à présent que c'était une dérobade de ma part…

Le guerrier baissa la tête :

— En réalité, j'étais surtout pressé de laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi. Sauf qu'elle a fini par me rattraper...

— En tout cas, vous n'avez pas manqué de toucher la récompense au passage, ironisa Aventus. J'espère au moins qu'elle vous aura été utile…

Soren le regarda droit dans les yeux :

— Je n'ai pas refusé ton « paiement » ce jour-là, c'est vrai. D'abord parce que tu n'aurais pas compris ce refus, et qu'en aucun cas je ne voulais que tu te sentes blessé ou insulté. Ensuite, ma pauvre mère, que comme toi j'ai perdu beaucoup trop tôt, me répétait de ne jamais quémander, mais aussi de ne jamais refuser un présent offert de bon cœur. Je pense qu'elle avait raison…

Tout le long de ce discours, Aventus avait scruté son interlocuteur : l'homme avait l'air sincère… ou bien ce pouvait être un habile cajoleur. Un détail l'ayant intrigué lui revint en mémoire.

— _Morgensen_ … C'est votre mère qui s'appelait Morgen ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Soren baissa les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Bien vu. C'est vrai qu'un nom comme le mien ne se porte plus trop de nos jours. On me l'a donné car on ne sait pas qui est mon père.

Malgré sa méfiance, Aventus fut touché par la simplicité avec laquelle le héros avouait sa bâtardise.

— En tout cas, reprit Soren, sache que ton bel héritage familial est toujours en ma possession. Si tu souhaites le récupérer…

Le garçon renifla.

— Mon bel héritage… Je ne vois pas trop ce que j'en ferais à l'orphelinat. De toute façon, même si vous n'étiez pas l'assassin que j'attendais, vous avez rempli votre part du contrat – sans compter vos frais. Vous méritiez donc le paiement. Ne parlons plus de ça.

Soren acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Parlons plutôt des assassins, poursuivit Aventus. Nous nous sommes quittés et le lendemain, l'un d'eux venait vous rendre visite ?

— Pas exactement. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Soren ouvrit l'aumônière qu'il portait à la ceinture et en tira un mince billet plié en huit.

— Un courrier m'a rattrapé pour me transmettre ce message éloquent, que j'ai conservé… en souvenir, ironisa-t-il en le tendant à Aventus.

La lueur du bougeoir était tout juste suffisante pour que le garçon distingue sur le papier déployé l'empreinte d'une large main noire, et les mots écrits en dessous.

— « _Nous savons_ » ? C'est plutôt… dramatique, commenta-t-il, plus impressionné qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

— N'est-ce pas ? C'est voulu, évidemment. L'emprise de telles organisations repose pour une grande part sur la terreur qu'elles parviennent à instiller dans les esprits.

Aventus contempla un long moment le billet, avant de le rendre à Soren.

— Mais vous, ça ne vous a pas inquiété plus que ça ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas parce que je plaisante aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas pris ce message au sérieux. La signature était assez claire. Pendant quelques jours, j'ai pris le large, le plus loin possible de Vendeaume, me tenant à l'écart des villes, ne dormant que dans des lieux retirés où l'on avait peu de chances de me surprendre. Ce n'est que parvenu à Solitude que j'ai repris une existence à peu près normale, tout en restant vigilant. Et ce fut une erreur, car c'est là qu'« ils » m'attendaient.

À plat ventre sur le lit et appuyé sur ses coudes, Aventus écoutait Soren avec un vif intérêt :

— Ils vous ont tendu une embuscade ! En pleine ville ?

— Oui, sous la forme d'une délicieuse chope d'hydromel offerte par un camarade de l'Académie des bardes. Sans doute « allongée » à son insu. Quand après cette affaire, je suis retourné lui demander des comptes, il est tombé des nues, me jurant ses grands dieux que tous m'avaient vu m'effondrer sur la table, que l'aubergiste et lui m'avaient déposé dans le lit qui m'était réservé, et qu'ils avaient été fort surpris de ne pas m'y trouver le lendemain, alors que mes affaires y étaient toujours. Vu le nombre de témoins qui ont confirmé son histoire, je crois qu'il disait vrai — ou alors cela ferait beaucoup de complices en un seul lieu. Dans une ville comme Markarth, en revanche, j'en serais moins certain…

« Bref, quand j'ai enfin émergé, j'étais allongé sur une paillasse aussi peu reluisante que celle sur laquelle tu te trouves, dans une sorte de cahute à peine mieux éclairée qu'ici. Je faisais face à un haut meuble, au sommet duquel était juchée une créature à cagoule et capuche – de jolis yeux néanmoins. Enfin, ils m'ont paru jolis, mais froids et impassibles. La voix, elle, était chaude. Et cruelle. »

— L'assassin était une femme ? en déduisit Aventus, qui se laissait insensiblement prendre par le récit.

Soren acquiesça.

— Une femme d'esprit, pour ne rien gâcher. Je lui demande où je suis, elle me répond : « Que vous importe ? Vous êtes au chaud, et encore en vie. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la vieille Grelod, n'est-ce pas ? » Et de m'apprendre que la moitié de Bordeciel est au courant. Ce qui tend à confirmer que ni toi ni moi ne faisons de très bons conspirateurs.

— Oh, c'est bon ! grommela Aventus. Est-ce qu'elle a parlé de moi ?

— Oui, j'y viens. Elle m'a d'abord complimenté – malgré tout – pour mon « beau travail » : la « nuque brisée proprement », « pour faire croire à un accident, sans doute ? » – alors que _c'était_ un accident ! Au passage, tous ces détails prouvent que la Confrérie devait avoir un agent ou un informateur sur Faillaise ayant eu accès au corps. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a félicité d'avoir rendu des orphelins heureux et d'avoir infligé à « la vieille bique » – ce sont ses mots – ce qu'elle méritait.

— Et comment ! ne manqua pas d'approuver Aventus.

Soren préféra ne pas relever.

— Après ces compliments ironiques, elle m'informe, de la même voix doucereuse, d'un « léger problème ». C'est là qu'elle cite ton nom. « Le jeune Aretino demandait la Confrérie Noire. Grelod la Douce était donc un contrat qui revenait à mes associés et moi. Un contrat que vous nous avez volé. Et qu'il va falloir nous rembourser… » Je lui demande donc ce qu'elle attend de moi. C'est là qu'elle me dit de me retourner…

— Attendez, elle ne vous avait pas ligoté ? demanda Aventus, perplexe.

— Pas du tout. Mieux, j'ai retrouvé sur moi les armes et l'équipement que je portais lorsque j'ai sombré le nez dans ma chope.

— C'est bizarre…

— J'ai pensé la même chose, mais tu vas comprendre. Je me suis retourné, en m'assurant toutefois de garder un œil sur cette redoutable créature. Devant le mur opposé, trois individus étaient alignés. Ceux-là étaient ligotés, à genoux, la tête recouverte d'un capuchon intégral de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir.

— Des otages ! s'exclama Aventus, de plus en plus captivé.

— Hmm… des victimes désignées, plutôt, corrigea Soren. La femme m'explique que l'un des trois a un contrat de la Confrérie sur sa tête, et qu'il m'échoit de le trouver et de l'exécuter moi-même. Ainsi, dit-elle, ma « dette » sera remboursée.

— La vache… mais je suppose que vous avez refusé d'entrer dans son jeu ?

— En effet, je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je trempe dans cette folie. Ce à quoi elle m'a sèchement répliqué qu'il était trop tard, que j'y étais entré dès lors que j'avais répondu à ta demande et tué Grelod. Elle a conclu en me révélant qu'elle avait la clé de la cabane sur elle et que je ne pourrais l'obtenir que lorsque quelqu'un y mourrait.

Soren eut un mauvais sourire :

— Ce disant, elle m'a rendu le choix évident.

Aventus grimaça d'un air entendu :

— Vous l'avez attaquée direct ?

— J'avais besoin de récupérer toutes mes facultés pour agir, aussi ai-je temporisé en faisant mine d'interroger chacun des trois prisonniers. Il y avait là un mercenaire falot, une matrone assez désagréable, et un Khajiit bien sournois.

— Et si vous aviez eu vraiment à choisir entre ces trois-là, qui auriez-vous ciblé ?

Soren leva un sourcil.

— Tu veux dire, au cas où j'aurais été vraiment désireux de rejoindre la Confrérie Noire ?

Aventus le fixa sans comprendre.

— Tu te doutes bien, reprit Soren, qu'au-delà de cette question de « dette », c'est mon profil d'assassin potentiel qui les intéressait !

« Pour répondre à ta question – purement théorique, nous sommes d'accord – le Khajiit apparaissait comme le candidat le plus évident. Cela dit, le mercenaire avait quelques crimes de guerre sur la conscience, que ce lâche n'assumait d'ailleurs pas. Et la mégère n'avait rien à envier à notre amie Grelod. Aussi, un bon candidat assassin désireux d'en mettre plein la vue à sa recruteuse n'aurait pu mieux faire que de les exécuter tous les trois, d'une façon aussi inventive que cruelle, de préférence. »

Aventus déglutit.

— Mais comme en définitive, j'ai pris pour cible ma ravisseuse, il y a peu de chance que nous sachions le fin mot de l'histoire ! conclut le guerrier.

— Et ça, cela ne vous a pas posé de problème de conscience ?

Ce fut au tour de Soren d'être surpris :

— Aucun, non ! Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas un peu déloyal ? Je veux dire, elle aurait pu vous tuer cent fois pendant votre sommeil, elle vous laisse vos armes…

Soren considéra le garçon avec perplexité :

— J'ai du mal à suivre ta logique, Aventus. Parce que cette tueuse respectait les règles qu'elle m'imposait, il aurait fallu que je m'y soumette bien gentiment ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu parles de déloyauté… Entre égorger un individu privé de toute possibilité de se défendre – ni même de voir ce qui lui tombe dessus – et affronter la seule autre personne présente en mesure de combattre, qu'est-ce qui te paraît le plus loyal ?

— Évidemment, vu comme ça…

Aventus, embarrassé, détourna le regard. Il devait reconnaître que son parti pris en faveur des enfants de la Mère de la Nuit devenait de moins en moins confortable au fil des révélations de Soren.

— Du reste, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, je peux te l'assurer ! Je comptais sur l'effet de surprise, mais elle n'était pas naïve et m'a très bien vu venir. Elle était d'une agilité et d'une vivacité incroyables, et semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi pour voir dans la pénombre. Sans compter sa dague très mordante, qui devait être enchantée voire empoisonnée. Non, crois-moi, sans mes atouts draconiques, j'étais bien près de finir comme le grand perdant de ce drôle de jeu !

— Vos atouts… vous voulez dire vos cris ? J'ai déjà oublié comment vous appelez ça…

— _Thu'um_.

— Oui. C'est vrai que ça déménage ! Vous n'avez pas soufflé les murs de la cabane en l'utilisant ? plaisanta le garçon.

— Il y a plusieurs sortes de cris, avec des effets différents. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans le détail, on n'aurait pas fini.

— En tout cas, vous avez vaincu l'assassin. Vous lui avez retiré son masque ?

Soren secoua la tête.

— En tout premier lieu, j'ai fouillé son cadavre pour récupérer la fameuse clef. J'avais hâte de repérer les environs, et de vérifier que ma tueuse n'avait pas de complices embusqués dehors… Quand je suis sorti, il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube était proche, et les lunes n'étaient pas couchées, il faisait donc assez clair. J'ai pu voir que la cabane se trouvait au milieu d'un vaste marécage. Cela m'a inquiété un moment, mais en faisant le tour du bâtiment, j'ai distingué au loin le promontoire du Palais Bleu. J'étais dans les marais salés de Hjaalmarche en contrebas de Solitude. Ce qui n'est guère surprenant, ils ne pouvaient me transporter bien loin en un temps si court.

— Des marécages… Ce devait être un peu dangereux quand même, non ?

— Ah ça ! Des grivépeires, des chaurus… même ces saletés de vasards qui peuvent te briser une cheville si tu n'y prends garde, surtout de nuit… Raison pour laquelle j'ai fait patienter les autres jusqu'à ce que le jour soit levé. Mais le Khajiit a filé de suite sans demander son reste.

— C'était lui le coupable, alors ! en conclut Aventus. Les deux autres étaient innocents.

Soren émit un petit ricanement.

— Aventus, pour la Confrérie Noire, « innocent » est l'équivalent d'un gros mot. Cette notion même n'a aucun sens pour eux. Sais-tu qu'un pauvre Orque de Morthal était sur leur liste ? Son seul « crime » était de se croire barde et de chanter comme une casserole à l'auberge.

Aventus était sceptique.

— Comment savez-vous cela ? La femme avait une liste sur elle ?

— Non, je l'ai appris beaucoup plus tard, en consultant les dossiers du Penitus Oculatus.

— Du quoi ? pouffa Aventus, qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

— Le Penitus Oculatus est un service secret impérial. La lutte contre la Confrérie Noire fait partie de leur domaine de compétence. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Rien, c'est… le nom, quoi. Ça sonne comme des gros mots, justement !

— Ça signifie « l'œil intérieur », précisa Soren – ce qui redoubla l'hilarité du garçon.

— Excusez-moi, finit-il par dire entre deux soubresauts.

Soren fit une grimace.

— Tu as quel âge, déjà ?

— Treize ans, pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça promet. Enfin… L'essentiel de ce que je sais de la Confrérie vient de leurs archives. J'ai ainsi appris que la femme qui m'avait capturé s'appelait Astrid.

— Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu : vous lui avez retiré son masque ?

Soren considéra l'adolescent avec amusement :

— J'imagine que ta vraie question est : « Est-ce qu'elle était belle ? »

Aventus rougit, de façon assez prononcée. Heureusement pour son amour-propre, son émoi subit n'était guère visible dans la pénombre.

— C'était une blonde, Nordique, encore assez jeune et plutôt bien faite de sa personne, révéla Soren. Oui, elle était belle. C'est dommage.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Aventus se mit à extirper pensivement les fétus de paille perçant la toile du matelas.

— Alors vous êtes au service de l'Empire, maintenant ? reprit-il après avoir nettoyé le quadrant de toile compris entre ses genoux.

Soren plissa le front :

— Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire ça. Je n'ai prêté allégeance à personne, surtout pas à cet idiot de Tullius. Pas plus qu'à Ulfric, d'ailleurs. Quand le Penitus Oculatus m'a proposé d'aider à éliminer la Confrérie en Bordeciel, en revanche, j'ai accepté. D'autant que leurs enquêteurs sont des plus efficaces, et leurs dossiers très fournis. Ils avaient localisé l'emplacement du sanctuaire, et eut connaissance du mot de passe permettant d'y pénétrer. Vraiment du beau travail.

— Le sanctuaire… Vous voulez dire le repaire de la Confrérie ?

— C'est cela. Les assassins parlent de sanctuaire car ils sont censés y vénérer Sithis et la Mère de la Nuit.

— Et où se trouvait-il ? Combien y avait-il d'assassins ?

Soren se caressa la barbe.

— Ne le prends pas mal, Aventus, mais sur un certain nombre d'éléments, je suis tenu au secret. Ainsi, je ne peux rien te révéler du Penitus Oculatus – en dehors de son existence – ni de l'emplacement du sanctuaire. J'en ai peut-être même déjà trop dit en parlant des dossiers…

Aventus haussa les épaules.

— D'accord. Je peux tenter une question ?

— Questionne tant que tu veux. Je te répondrai autant que je peux.

— Dans les dossiers du… Pénitruc, vous avez vu des listes des gens ciblés par la Confrérie, si j'ai bien compris ? Est-ce que Grelod y figurait ?

Soren soupira. Aventus s'approcha du rebord du lit, fixant le guerrier.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre ? Ou bien vous ne voulez pas ?

— Sur celles que j'ai vues, elle n'y figurait pas, lâcha Soren devant un Aventus consterné. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'ils notent tous leurs contrats au même endroit, ni même qu'ils les couchent systématiquement par écrit.

Aventus secoua la tête avec agacement.

— Une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre : comment la Confrérie sait-elle qu'on fait le Sacrement Noir ? Vous, vous avez su par la rumeur, mais quand personne n'est au courant, comment font-ils ?

Soren eut un sourire crispé.

— En principe, ils sont censés compter dans leur rang ce qu'ils appellent une « Oreille Noire » : un membre capable de communiquer avec la Mère de la Nuit, et qui reçoit d'elle les instructions pour contacter ceux qui font le Sacrement. En réalité…

— En réalité, c'est du flan ? La Mère de la Nuit n'existe pas, c'est ça ?

La voix de l'enfant tremblait légèrement.

— Je n'irais pas jusque-là… commença Soren, mais Aventus le coupa aussitôt.

— S'il vous plaît, dites-moi la vérité sans détour ! Vous m'avez conduit ici pour ça, non ?

Soren prit une longue inspiration avant d'obtempérer :

— Quand nous avons investi le sanctuaire de Bordeciel, nous avons trouvé une salle décorée d'une grande rosace représentant Sithis. En principe, c'est là qu'aurait dû se trouver le prétendu cadavre de la Mère de la Nuit. On a connaissance de cela d'après les descriptions des sanctuaires qui existaient en Cyrodiil. Or, là il n'y avait rien. En revanche, on leur connaît des informateurs, notamment des contacts certains avec la Guilde des voleurs. J'ai bien peur qu'il faille plutôt chercher la source de leurs contrats de ce côté.

— Mais dans ce cas, ils n'ont pas su, pour moi ? demanda Aventus, anxieux. Si même ce petit péteux de Grimvar a pu vous renseigner… Ou alors ils n'avaient personne sur Vendeaume à ce moment-là ?

Soren émit un reniflement de mépris :

— Ils le savaient, évidemment. Et depuis longtemps, encore !

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

— Quand j'ai surpris les propos de ton petit camarade en bas de ta maison, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ton nom. Bien des semaines auparavant, le tenancier de l'auberge du _Fruit gelé_ à Rorikbourg me parlait d'un garçon de Vendeaume nommé Aventus Aretino, qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec la Confrérie Noire.

— Rorikbourg ? C'est où, ça ?

— À l'ouest de Blancherive. Mais vraiment à l'ouest, plus encore que ne l'est Solitude !

Aventus, confrontant l'information avec le maigre souvenir des leçons de géographie qui lui avaient été dispensées, écarquilla les yeux :

— Quoi ! Si loin !

— Et donc, tu te doutes bien qu'une rumeur aussi puissante ne pouvait leur échapper !

Le jeune garçon se mordit les lèvres.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils savaient, mais qu'ils ne se sont pas dérangés pour moi… Ça ne les intéressait pas de tuer Grelod et de libérer des enfants de leurs tourments ? Même avec une récompense ?

Soren secoua la tête.

— Je te l'ai dit, on se fait des idées romantiques sur les membres de cette Confrérie, leurs principes, leur dévotion… La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent que des _cibles_ désignées par des _clients_ avec lesquels ils établissent un _contrat_. Que l'assassinat soit justifié ou non ne leur importe aucunement. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il leur _rapporte_. Après, ils peuvent bien enrober la chose de rituels et de mystères, tout cela ne se ramène à rien d'autre qu'à un sordide petit commerce.

Insensiblement, Aventus se recroquevillait, comme écrasé par l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait plus rejeter :

— Des mercenaires, quoi. Tout pour le pognon…

— Ou le sport, quand la cible présente des difficultés. Il y en a que ça motive.

— Donc moi, c'était même pas la peine, murmura le garçon en chevrotant. Toutes ces nuits, toutes ces prières…

Il renifla légèrement, la tête baissée. Soren crut voir l'éclat furtif d'une larme tombant sur le matelas. Il songea un moment à aller passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de l'adolescent, mais se ravisa, craignant que celui-ci ne s'en trouve mortifié davantage.

— D'un autre côté, avança-t-il, si la Mère de la Nuit avait été en mesure de communiquer avec ses adeptes, je gage que tes prières auraient largement suffi à déclencher une action.

— Vous venez de dire que la Mère de la Nuit n'existait pas ! s'exclama Aventus, exaspéré.

— J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de sa présence effective dans le sanctuaire, corrigea doucement Soren. Ce dont on est à peu près certain, c'est que la Confrérie menée par cette Astrid agissait en totale autonomie, sans rapport concret avec cette… entité. Cela ne veut pas dire que la Mère de la Nuit n'a jamais existé ou qu'elle n'a jamais parlé à quiconque. Pour avoir déjà entendu la voix d'un prince daedra résonner dans ma tête, je ne trouverais pas ça incroyable.

Mais Aventus refusa les paroles consolantes :

— Pour ce que ça change ! La vérité est que j'ai fait tout ce cirque pendant des semaines, et pour rien du tout ! Ils ont dû bien se foutre de moi et de mon vieux plat en argent ridicule !

Croisant les bras autour de ses genoux, il y enfouit sa tête.

— Je suis vraiment trop minable ! lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot.

Cette fois, Soren alla s'asseoir près du garçon prostré.

— Non, ne dis pas ça, Aventus... Tu avais choisi une solution à la mesure de ta haine, celle que suscite l'impuissance face à l'injustice. Or tu ne l'as pas fait simplement pour te venger de ce que Grelod t'avait infligé : tu voulais aussi délivrer tes amis de leur enfer quotidien. À cette fin, tu étais prêt à tout sacrifier. Ça, vois-tu, pour moi, c'est tout _sauf_ minable.

Aventus, toujours reniflant, haussa les épaules.

— Je vais te dire _qui_ est minable dans cette histoire, poursuivit Soren qui sentait monter en lui la colère. Cette Astrid qui ne daigne pas répondre à un client ayant pourtant exécuté la procédure à la lettre, sous prétexte qu'il n'est qu'un gamin infortuné... mais qui d'un coup le considère comme sa chasse gardée dès lors qu'un étranger à la Confrérie a pris les choses en main ! Jouer ainsi avec la douleur d'un enfant, c'est ignoble ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'est impossible de leur pardonner ?

« Non, Aventus, tes prières n'ont pas été vaines, ajouta-t-il d'un ton radouci. Dis-toi simplement que les destinataires n'en étaient pas dignes. Mais dis-toi aussi que sans elles et les rumeurs qu'elles ont entraînées, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'entrer en contact avec toi. De même, si Grelod n'était pas morte de ma main, la Confrérie Noire n'aurait pas eu l'idée désastreuse – pour eux – de m'enlever. De sorte que ni toi ni moi n'avons rien à regretter. »

Aventus releva la tête, les yeux rougis.

— Si vous le dites… marmonna-t-il.

Soren préféra ne rien répondre. Au bout d'un long silence de part et d'autre, il finit par donner un léger coup de coude au garçon dont les reniflements avaient cessé.

— Et si tu allais dormir à présent ? Je comprends que toutes ces révélations t'aient bouleversé. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour les digérer. Au moins, cela te permettra de considérer ton avenir avec les idées claires.

Aventus leva un regard meurtri sur l'Enfant-de-Dragon :

— Mon avenir, c'était de devenir assassin. Là, vous l'avez un peu mis en miettes…

Soren, perplexe, mit un temps avant de répondre.

— Dis-moi, Aventus, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à cette carrière funeste ? Tu aimes tuer ? Faire souffrir ? Voir gicler le sang sur les murs ?

— Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama le garçon, scandalisé. Vous me prenez pour le Boucher ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est châtier les salauds qui s'en prennent aux gens incapables de se défendre. Ceux qui s'attaquent aux enfants surtout.

Soren se caressa longuement la barbe.

— Ce que tu me décris là, Aventus, n'est pas le portrait d'un assassin. Ça ressemblerait plutôt à un justicier.

* * *

 _(à suivre)_


	5. Le sens de la justice

**Le sens de la justice**

L'adolescent avait l'air moins que convaincu.

— Un justicier ? Euh… ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais la chose.

— Ah ? Comment l'imaginais-tu donc ? questionna Soren, l'air intéressé.

Aventus se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Achevant d'essuyer ses yeux, il demeura un moment perdu dans ses réflexions.

— Pour moi, dit-il enfin, un justicier, c'est comme dans les histoires des bardes : un fort-en-gueule traînant toujours la même dégaine, qui passe de village en village et résout les drames et les problèmes. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Soren souriait en effet de toutes ses dents.

— C'est juste que ta description me rappelle quelqu'un… Admettons. En quoi ce justicier-là te pose-t-il problème ?

— C'est qu'un type comme ça n'existe que dans les histoires. Si quelqu'un se lançait dans ce genre de truc, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit hyper balèze, et même, il arriverait toujours un moment où il se casserait le nez sur les lois du jarl ou de l'empire. En fait, il finirait inévitablement par gêner des huiles genre Maven Roncenoir, et à mon avis, il ne ferait pas une longue carrière…

— Voilà qui ne manque pas de bon sens, reconnut Soren. Et l'assassin, en revanche, tu le vois comment ?

— Beaucoup plus sérieux et professionnel. Au lieu de se pavaner sur son grand cheval blanc, il se fond dans le paysage et n'attire pas l'attention. Cela lui permet d'étudier la situation, de voir qui pose problème, et de l'éliminer discrètement, de préférence en déguisant le meurtre en suicide ou accident.

— Et qui l'informe des problèmes à résoudre ?

— Comme pour vous : les aubergistes, les discussions avec les gens du coin…

— C'est donc lui qui décide tout seul de l'objectif à éliminer ?

— Ben… oui.

Soren grimaça d'un air dubitatif.

— Déjà, ça exclut la Confrérie Noire où l'on te désigne tes cibles d'office.

Aventus se redressa en position assise à côté de Soren, les jambes serrées dans ses bras croisés.

— Oh, j'ai bien compris que c'étaient des pauvres types ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'avoir ma propre organisation ?

Soren, découragé, émit un long soupir. Le jeune garçon le regardait par en-dessous.

— On dirait vraiment que mon projet vous dérange… Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ce que je deviens plus tard ?

— Aventus, si tu devenais assassin et chef d'une bande d'assassins, et si j'étais encore en vie à ce moment-là, nous aurions toutes les chances d'être ennemis.

Aventus eut un sourire en coin.

— Vous voulez dire que vous n'hésiteriez pas à me tuer ?

— En dernier ressort, oui. Et ça me crèverait le cœur. Mais je le ferais, dit Soren avec fermeté.

Le rictus de l'adolescent s'effaça aussitôt. Soren secoua la tête :

— Je ne te comprends pas, Aventus. On dirait que pour toi, soit on est gentil et on a le droit de vivre, soit on est méchant et on doit être supprimé. Je sais bien que tu es encore jeune, mais tu dois bien te douter que le monde est beaucoup plus complexe que cela !

— Ah non, c'est vous qui déformez ma pensée ! protesta Aventus. Moi, je vous parle uniquement des salauds. Des vrais salopards... ou salopardes. Du genre indécrottable que rien ne pourra amender.

— D'accord. Mais vois-tu, même pour ce genre de personne détestable, le meurtre n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution. Un remède radical, certes, mais qui peut faire pire que le mal parfois.

— Ah oui ? Vous avez des exemples ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir… fit Soren en se caressant la barbe. Tiens, imagine cette chère Maven Roncenoir jarl de Faillaise…

— Si les Impériaux s'emparent de la Faille, ça pourrait bien arriver… grimaça Aventus.

— En effet... Bon, disons que très vite, son régime devient insupportable. Son assassinat serait-il souhaitable, à ton avis ?

— Cela me semblerait une bonne décision, répondit l'adolescent – d'une voix plus sourde cependant, comme s'il redoutait la présence occulte d'un séide de la matriarche.

— Mettons que tu parviennes à la supprimer... Son fils Hemming lui succède, encore plus brutal. Il faut aussi l'éliminer, non ? Ce que tu fais, et voilà Sibbi sur le trône…

— Hé bien, je m'arrangerai pour tous les empoisonner d'un coup lors d'un banquet. D'autres exemples plus convaincants ?

— Je ne sais pas… Si, voilà ! Un enfant fait appel à tes services pour retrouver son père. Celui-ci est parti un jour en emportant toutes les économies et n'a plus donné signe de vie. De chagrin, la mère du petit est morte, le laissant tout seul dans la misère.

Aventus fronça un sourcil. L'exemple résonnait de façon un peu trop familière à ses oreilles. Il laissa néanmoins Soren poursuivre :

— Après enquête, tu finis par retrouver le père dans une ville lointaine. Il y a fondé une autre famille et tu le vois mener grand train à l'auberge. Quand tu lui parles de ceux qu'il a abandonnés, il te rit au nez et t'envoie balader. Le trucides-tu ?

— Non seulement je le trucide, déclara Aventus, mais je le dépouille de tous ses biens pour les rendre à son enfant… Et bien sûr, vous allez me dire que j'ai tort.

— Sur la manière, oui.

— On est d'accord que c'est un salaud ?

— Un parfait salopard, aucun doute à ce sujet ! confirma Soren.

— Alors où est le problème ?

— J'en vois deux. D'abord, je t'ai dit qu'il a refait sa vie. Il a une nouvelle femme, qui se sent on ne peut plus heureuse avec lui. Elle lui a même donné deux enfants, qui adorent leur papa, car il est du genre à les gâter. Ils n'ont aucune idée du vrai passé de celui qui pour eux est le meilleur des hommes. Et toi, pour châtier une injustice, tu vas faire une veuve éplorée et deux orphelins inconsolables. Pardon : trois, en comptant l'enfant abandonné.

— Bah, je leur explique.

— Tu leur expliques, et ils sèchent aussitôt leurs larmes, comme des gens bien raisonnables, n'est-ce pas ? dit Soren d'un ton sarcastique.

Aventus eut une moue gênée.

— Ouais, bon… Et le deuxième problème ?

— Tu retournes voir le premier enfant, et triomphalement, tu déverses devant lui toute la fortune que tu as récupérée de son père. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas que tu lui rendes de l'or, mais un papa à la maison.

Aventus eut un reniflement de dédain.

— Parce qu'il l'aimait encore ?

— Tu serais surpris, Aventus.

— D'accord, et vous, vous feriez quoi ?

— Moi ? Voyons… réfléchit Soren. Un chantage appuyé devrait suffire. Notre homme n'a certainement pas envie que sa nouvelle vie soit ruinée par la révélation de l'ancienne.

Aventus appuya le menton sur ses genoux.

— C'est bien joli, mais ça ne résout le problème qu'à moitié. On peut bien forcer le type à cracher au bassinet, mais s'il n'a décidément pas envie de revoir son premier gamin, on lui dit quoi au fiston ? Et quand il en aura marre de sa seconde famille, et qu'il ira voir encore ailleurs, on fera comment ?

Soren rit.

— Je n'aurais pas dû me lancer dans ce débat, ça nous mène trop loin. Mais bon, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de solution simple _et_ vraiment satisfaisante...

Aventus renifla à nouveau, d'un air narquois cette fois :

— Pour un héros, vous vous défilez souvent, je trouve. Tiens, j'aimerais bien vous suivre dans vos aventures, rien que pour voir comment vous gérez les choses !

— Il est des endroits où tu ne voudrais m'accompagner à aucun prix, crois-moi ! murmura Soren. Cela dit…

Il considéra le jeune garçon.

— Mes quêtes sont loin d'être terminées, poursuivit Soren, mais je pense de plus en plus à me fixer, au moins pour un temps…

Aventus eut un petit sourire complice.

— Vous avez quelqu'un en vue ? Mjoll la Lionne, peut-être ?

— Tu es bien curieux, dis donc, maugréa le guerrier, un brin gêné.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel :

— Oh, dites, ça n'a rien de honteux ! Mjoll est une chouette fille qui ne s'en laisse compter ni par la Guilde, ni par les Roncenoir. À l'orphelinat, on adore quand elle passe nous raconter ses aventures. Brave, honnête…

— Très bien, très bien, coupa Soren. Sauf que quand je parlais de me fixer, j'entendais par là me bâtir une vraie demeure… pour moi, le solitaire vagabond. D'ailleurs, je possède déjà le terrain.

— Ah oui ? Où ça ?

— Un peu après Rivebois et Helgen, dans la châtellerie d'Épervine.

Le nom fit à nouveau grimacer Aventus :

— Épervine ? On raconte que c'est plein de tombes et de fantômes, là-bas…

— Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te raconte. Les sépultures sont nombreuses, oui, à cause de toutes les batailles qui se sont déroulées dans la région. Mais je n'y ai pas encore croisé de fantômes. Et la vue sur le lac Ilinalta est imprenable, mieux encore que celle de ce petit balcon, dit Soren en désignant du menton la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés tantôt.

— Soit. Vous voulez donc vous y faire construire une baraque, et vous y installer avec Mjoll, c'est ça ?

Soren sourit :

— Ça, ce sera à elle de le décider. Pour l'heure, elle s'estime encore utile à Faillaise. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne serais pas contre faire de la place à un petit gars courageux et déterminé, à qui je pourrais enseigner plein de choses utiles…

Aventus, rougissant, détourna le regard.

— Ah oui ? Quoi, par exemple ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement dégagé.

— Pas l'assassinat, toujours. Mais je lui apprendrais à se défendre, avec les armes qui lui conviennent le mieux, à chasser toute sorte de gibier, à le préparer et le cuisiner, à distinguer les plantes utiles des dangereuses… À réparer ses armes et armures, à les forger même…

Aventus écarquilla les yeux :

— Vous savez faire tout ça ? Qui vous l'a appris ?

— J'aime à dire : Bordeciel et ses habitants, répondit Soren avec modestie. Au fil des années et des relations, je me suis formé au contact de gens de tous horizons, plus ou moins doués dans leur domaine. Je leur en suis très reconnaissant, et je ne demanderais pas mieux que de transmettre à mon tour mon expérience…

Aventus déplia ses jambes pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. N'osant lever les yeux vers l'Enfant-de-Dragon, il lui posa clairement la question décisive :

— Vous… vous voulez dire que vous êtes prêt à m'adopter, c'est ça ?

— Si tu le veux… et si tu ne m'en veux pas trop après les révélations de ce soir.

Le garçon balaya cette inquiétude d'un geste.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça... J'étais furieux parce que je croyais en la Mère de la Nuit et que je vous prenais pour un traître. L'essentiel est que vous nous avez débarrassés de Grelod – peu importe la manière. Pour ça, vous avez droit à ma gratitude éternelle. Maintenant…

Aventus hésita, se mordant les lèvres. Un silence gêné plana un moment.

— Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter, dit doucement Soren. Ni de me répondre tout de suite.

Le garçon resta un moment mutique, pesant le pour et le contre en son for intérieur.

— Ce n'est pas que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir, admit-il enfin. Au contraire. C'est une chance inouïe que vous m'offrez…

— Mais ?

— Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'embête… mais maintenant qu'on y est, je me rends compte que ç'aurait été pareil si vous m'aviez invité dans la Confrérie Noire en tant qu'assassin.

— Et Sithis sait comme tu étais partant ! ironisa Soren.

— Ouais, sourit Aventus. En fait, c'est par rapport aux autres… Je ne parle pas des petits : depuis que la vieille n'est plus là pour bloquer les adoptions, la plupart retrouvent assez vite une famille. Si tout se passe comme l'an dernier, les trois quarts des plus jeunes que vous avez vus hier auront trouvé un foyer pour les accueillir d'ici l'été prochain.

« Pour nous qui avons connu Grelod, et qui sommes aussi les plus âgés, c'est beaucoup moins évident : comme nous ne sommes déjà plus vraiment des enfants, les gens pensent qu'on sera moins dociles et qu'on posera problème. Ça fait quoi ? Deux ans qu'on est sur le marché, si vous me passez l'expression ? Vous nous voyez encore tous là. Pourtant, on ne demanderait pas mieux que d'intégrer une famille.

Runa, vous la connaissez. Elle n'aurait aucun mal : elle est vive, dégourdie, et ne rechigne pas à la tâche. Seulement, à quatorze ans, elle commence à prendre des formes… Alors entre ceux qui s'intéressent à elle pour les mauvaises raisons et celles qui ne veulent surtout pas d'elle pour ces mêmes raisons… vous me comprenez.

Hroar, c'est le bon gars, pas trop futé mais bien costaud, qui s'entend avec à peu près tout le monde. Vous le mettez à la ferme pour s'occuper des bêtes ou moudre le grain, chez des gens honnêtes et aimants : il sera parfaitement heureux. Mais voilà, personne ne veut s'empêtrer d'un grand benêt comme lui…

Pour François, le plus jeune – on vient juste de fêter ses douze ans – c'est vrai que c'est plus difficile : un petit blondinet à l'air fragile, ça ne tente pas grand monde chez ceux qui ont besoin de bras solides… Mais il a un secret : il connaît la magie, comme vous ! Bon, pas des trucs super impressionnants, mais quand même : il peut soulager la douleur et cicatriser les blessures… Je vous le garantis : on a testé. Du temps de Grelod, il nous a été précieux, vous pouvez me croire ! Du coup, je voulais vous demander : je crois savoir qu'il y a un collège spécial en Bordeciel pour les mages comme lui, non ? »

— L'académie de Fortdhiver, oui. J'y ai passé un peu de temps quand je pensais me lancer dans ce domaine. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ma voie. Si ton ami a davantage de dispositions et qu'il est motivé, il pourra sans doute s'y plaire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, cependant.

— Pourtant, une école de magie, ce serait idéal. Il pourrait développer son art dans un cadre protégé, et ça lui éviterait de se morfondre à propos de ses parents… Oui, parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire : le père et la mère de François l'ont déposé un matin à l'orphelinat en promettant de venir le rechercher, et ils ne sont jamais revenus. Le pauvre se demande encore s'ils sont morts ou s'ils l'ont purement et simplement abandonné.

— Effectivement… compatit le guerrier. Je connais l'archimage Savos Aren, je peux toujours lui poser la question.

— Merci, ce serait sympa.

— On a fait le tour de tes amis ? s'enquit Soren.

— Il reste Samuel. C'est le plus âgé d'entre nous, et mon meilleur pote. Lui, c'est spécial : il est né à Faillaise, qu'il connaît comme sa poche. Tel que je le vois, il y a peu de chances qu'il en parte un jour. J'espère juste qu'il ne finira pas à la Guilde…

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration :

— Tout ça pour dire… je ne demanderais pas mieux que de partir avec vous. Tous autant que nous sommes, on partira tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Mais me tailler comme ça, les sachant tous coincés ici à Faillaise jusqu'à leur majorité… Et je me doute que de votre côté, vous ne pouvez pas accueillir tous les orphelins de Bordeciel. Alors, pour le moment, je pense que je préfèrerais rester encore avec eux… Vous comprenez ? »

Soren posa une main chaude sur celle de l'adolescent :

— Je comprends qu'ils ont bien de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi loyal.

— Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est normal, répliqua aussitôt Aventus. Nous cinq, c'est comme si nous étions de la même famille : d'une certaine manière, on peut dire que Grelod a mêlé nos sangs sous son fouet. Vous l'avez très bien dit vous-même : quand je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat, ce n'était pas uniquement pour sauver ma gueule, mais avec l'idée de tous nous sortir de ce cauchemar… Au passage, ça m'a fait mal d'apprendre que les autres ont morflé deux fois plus après mon évasion, comme vous me l'avez révélé. Cela, voyez-vous, ils ne m'en avaient jamais parlé. Quand je suis revenu, ils m'ont tous porté en triomphe, et malgré toutes les disputes qu'on a pu avoir depuis, ils n'ont jamais mis ça sur le tapis. S'ils avaient vent de ce que vous me proposez, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils me pousseraient hors de Faillaise en me disant de foncer et de cesser de m'inquiéter pour eux. Et c'est ce que je devrais faire, sans doute… Mais là, tout de suite, non, je ne peux pas.

Il se tut, et les mains jointes, laissa errer son regard devant lui. Soren, pensif, hocha longuement la tête.

— Je m'aperçois que je te sous-estimais encore, finit-il par déclarer. Tu n'as en réalité ni le profil d'un assassin, ni celui d'un simple redresseur de torts.

Écartant le bras, il frappa légèrement du poing la poitrine du garçon :

— Ce qui bat là-dedans, c'est un cœur de héros.

Aventus se tourna vers lui.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi… murmura-t-il d'un ton de reproche, mais les paroles de l'Enfant-de-Dragon l'avaient visiblement remué.

— Jamais pour ces choses-là, lui rétorqua Soren. Et crois-moi, je suis d'autant plus motivé à te voir grandir en ce sens. Bordeciel n'aura jamais trop de héros, surtout par les temps que nous vivons…

Il se leva et lui fit face.

— Quand tu t'estimeras prêt, et si tu le veux toujours, viens me rejoindre. De toute façon, je ne commencerai mes travaux qu'au printemps prochain, et ils m'occuperont facilement un an voire deux, selon les événements. Entre-temps, je pourrais solliciter mes relations et essayer de faire avancer les choses pour les autres membres de ta « famille »...

Aventus se dressa à son tour, fixant Soren dans les yeux.

— C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ?

— Je ne garantis rien, mais je ferai mon possible. Et sois tranquille, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'ils ne tombent pas chez n'importe qui.

Le garçon saisit les mains de l'Enfant-de-Dragon.

— Oh, merci pour eux ! S'ils trouvent chacun leur place, alors sûr, j'irai vous rejoindre ! (Il baissa le regard) Et pardonnez-moi si j'ai été un peu agressif tantôt. Vous êtes un drôle de héros par certains côtés, mais j'aime bien parler avec vous…

— Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit Soren. L'Enfant-de-Dragon peut bien se faire rembarrer de temps en temps, ça lui évite de prendre la grosse tête.

— Surtout, ajouta Aventus – toujours sérieux, merci de m'avoir dit toute la vérité sur Grelod et sur la Confrérie Noire. C'était un peu dur à avaler, j'avoue, mais vous avez raison : ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans les illusions. Je ne sais pas si je serai un héros, mais je veux devenir un type bien.

— Et tu le seras ! approuva Soren. Maintenant, il est temps que tu regagnes un meilleur lit que celui-ci.

Il faisait déjà mouvement vers l'entrée quand Aventus l'arrêta :

— Attendez, vous aviez promis de me la montrer…

— Quoi donc ? demanda Soren, perplexe.

— Votre lumière magique ! dit Aventus avec un grand sourire.

— Ma lumière… Tu me demandais ça sérieusement ?

— Ben oui. De la magie, on n'en voit pas beaucoup par ici. François soigne super bien, mais il est incapable de produire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle.

Soren considéra Aventus d'un œil moqueur :

— Tu es encore assez gamin, finalement…

— Justement ! l'encouragea Aventus. Dans même pas deux ans, j'aurai trop honte de vous demander ça, alors j'en profite maintenant.

Cela fit rire le guerrier, qui fit signe au garçon de le suivre à l'étage inférieur. Aventus lui emboîta le pas, ramassant le bougeoir au passage pour éclairer l'escalier. Les maigres flammes peinaient à rendre discernables les murs, mais aussitôt que Soren eut murmuré sa formule, une balle de lumière virevoltante jaillit de sa main droite et illumina le sous-sol.

— Ouah, génial ! s'exclama Aventus, émerveillé par la clarté de la bulle dansante aux contours iridescents. Et elle vous suit en plus !

— Encore heureux, sinon autant prendre une torche ! Fais attention avec ce bougeoir, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas le moment de déclencher un incendie.

Aventus déposa avec précaution le bougeoir sur une caisse qui lui parut assez solide, dans le coin opposé de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de descendre. Comme celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, celle-ci était jonchée de débris, de paniers renversés et de paille disséminée. Çà et là, des caisses et des ballots étaient entassés contre les murs. Deux autres pièces dans le même état de désordre et d'abandon s'ouvraient au sud et à l'ouest. Aventus eut vite fait le tour de l'étage et revint auprès de Soren.

— Rien de bien intéressant dans cette baraque, commenta-t-il. Dites, combien de temps faut-il pour maîtriser un sort comme cel… Ah !

La balle lumineuse s'était volatilisée d'un coup, les plongeant à nouveau dans la pénombre dansante des bougies, et arrachant l'exclamation de surprise au garçon.

— Cela dépend, répondit Soren, un peu gêné. D'après Tolfdir, c'est un sort tout à fait élémentaire : un novice avec des dispositions est en mesure de le maîtriser en moins d'une journée.

— François pourrait donc l'apprendre facilement ? demanda Aventus en allant reprendre le bougeoir.

— Sans doute, encore que cela lui demandera davantage de temps, s'il est plus familier des sorts de guérison que d'altération. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais pris que trois semaines et un mal de crâne à me l'ouvrir à la pioche… Même aujourd'hui, j'évite de le lancer trop souvent.

Aventus hocha la tête.

— Je lui en parlerai demain matin.

Il s'immobilisa subitement sur la première marche de l'escalier, l'air soucieux.

— J'y pense… Notre conversation de ce soir, tout ce que vous m'avez dit sur la mort de Grelod et la Confrérie… Vous pensez que je peux en parler aux autres ? À mes amis, je veux dire.

— C'est toi qui vois. Je préfèrerais quand même qu'ils en sachent le moins possible, dans leur intérêt.

— D'accord. Pour l'instant, on va dire que ce soir, après que vous m'avez sauvé d'une embrouille avec des gars de la Guilde, nous sommes allés prendre le frais au bord du lac – ce n'est pas faux, d'ailleurs ! Vous m'avez raconté vos exploits, vos voyages, montré un tour de magie, après quoi, vous m'avez raccompagné à l'orphelinat et vous êtes rentrés là où vous créchez en ville. À votre avis, ça ira comme version ?

— Elle me paraît pas mal du tout, sourit Soren. Elle tiendra d'autant mieux que l'on sortira le plus discrètement possible d'ici.

— C'est clair ! Si on nous voit sortir tous les deux de cette cambuse, ça va faire de ces histoires…

Ils gravirent silencieusement l'escalier. Avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce principale, Soren prit le bougeoir des mains d'Aventus et souffla les flammèches. Il avança ensuite à tâtons vers la cheminée. Son pied heurtant légèrement le rebord de l'âtre, il se baissa et y déposa le bougeoir fumant. Aventus, sans bruit, s'était glissé à ses côtés et lui toucha le bras pour signaler sa présence. Tous deux attendirent un moment que leur vue s'habitue aux ténèbres. Sur leur gauche, les deux fenêtres encrassées donnant sur le lac laissaient à peine filtrer la lueur du réverbère, mais cela leur suffit pour repérer les contours de la pièce.

— Tu as toujours la clef ? demanda Soren en chuchotant.

— Oui, répondit Aventus sur le même mode en la lui glissant dans la main.

— Bon, dès que le champ est libre, je déverrouille et on sort. Tu pars devant pendant que je referme tout. On se rejoint autour de l'auberge, près du petit pont où l'on s'est rencontrés tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

— Et comment saurez-vous que le champ est libre ? questionna Aventus, que ces manigances amusaient follement.

— Le souffle du dragon me dira qui se cache dans le secteur.

— C'est encore un de vos _Thum-thum_ ?

— Un Thu'um, oui. Mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de spectaculaire…

Se positionnant devant la porte, Soren prit une courte inspiration.

« _Laasss Yah Nir_ ! » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Il put alors balayer d'un regard magiquement amélioré les alentours côté ville. L'examen parut le satisfaire car il ne tarda pas à introduire la clef dans la serrure, puis poussa la porte avec précaution. Tandis qu'ils se faufilaient à l'extérieur, Soren continuait à observer les alentours. Il fit un signe de la tête, sur quoi Aventus s'éloigna aussitôt d'un pas léger et rapide dans la rue totalement déserte qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Tout en marchant, le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche, qui lui confirma que la ruelle transverse que terminait Rucheline était déserte. Il poursuivit alors au même rythme vers le pont enjambant le canal. Il frémit en passant près de l'embouchure de l'escalier des quais, mais il ne s'y trouvait âme qui vive. Plutôt que de s'arrêter sur le pont, à découvert, il préféra aller s'adosser à l'un des piliers soutenant le _Dard de l'Abeille_ , pour y attendre Soren, bras croisés. Il n'eut pas trop longtemps à patienter : la silhouette massive du guerrier parut à l'autre bout de la galerie, s'avançant tranquillement dans sa direction. Soren avait de toute évidence emprunté le pont ouest pour traverser le canal.

— Personne ? murmura Aventus quand il l'eut rejoint.

— De ce côté-ci, non. Sur la place du marché, j'ai détecté quelques individus épars. Je te propose d'attendre le passage de la ronde des gardes, que je vois arriver, et de leur emboîter le pas jusqu'à Honorem, histoire d'éviter toute mauvaise rencontre.

Aventus acquiesça. Quasi invisibles dans l'ombre baignant la ruelle contournant l'auberge, ils avancèrent en direction de la place. Un bruit de pas réguliers caractéristique s'éleva sur leur gauche, et ils virent bientôt passer un trio de soldats de la garde Sombrage de Faillaise. Alors seulement, ils se risquèrent sur la place à peine éclairée par quelques rares lanternes. Le marché, à cette heure avancée, était désert. Aventus crut cependant discerner une silhouette mouvante près du muret d'enceinte. Mais ce devait probablement être Edda, la mendiante, qui traînait encore près de l'étal de Brynjolf. Soren marchait à ses côtés d'un pas mesuré, mais sa main reposait sur le pommeau de la longue dague qu'il portait à la ceinture. À la suite de la patrouille, ils franchirent le pont menant au château d'Embruine, vers lequel montèrent les gardes. Quant à eux, ils obliquèrent sur la droite vers l'orphelinat.

Les portes en étaient fermées, et nulle clarté ne filtrait des embrasures. Aventus se tourna vers Soren :

— C'est bouclé, maintenant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Vous pouvez me dire s'il y a un garde de faction aux grandes portes ?

Soren se déporta un peu sur sa gauche pour avoir la porte sud de Faillaise dans son axe visuel :

— Pas de ce côté-ci des remparts.

L'adolescent se fendit d'un petit sourire satisfait :

— Impeccable ! Vous voyez ces bouleaux près de la porte d'entrée ? Jetez un œil derrière...

Soren contourna les troncs maigrelets jouxtant le coin du bâtiment, et qui pour la saison retenaient un feuillage encore abondant. Entre les bouleaux et le mur de clôture enserrant la petite cour de l'orphelinat affleurait un rocher plat, peu élevé, mais qui constituait déjà une marche appréciable pour qui aurait l'idée d'escalader le mur. L'entrecroisement des madriers de bois à l'angle du bâtiment offrait des prises complémentaires.

— Voilà notre escalier de service pour la nuit, déclara Aventus à voix basse. Ici, on grimpe très facilement, on doit juste prendre garde à ne pas se déchirer sur les pointes de la grille. Quand le garde est là, c'est plus gênant : il faut attendre qu'il se poste du côté d'où il ne peut nous repérer.

Soren afficha un petit sourire moqueur :

— Au moins, ton entraînement personnel d'assassin n'a pas été du temps perdu.

— Et si je vous disais que je pratiquais ça bien avant ? lui rétorqua le garçon. Pas seulement moi, d'ailleurs, Samuel et Hroar aussi. Pour tout dire, on fait ce genre de virée beaucoup moins souvent depuis la mort de Grelod… depuis qu'on mange à notre faim, en fait. Avant, c'était quasiment vital.

Aventus pouvait se vanter d'avoir cloué le bec au héros de Bordeciel. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

— La porte de la cour n'est jamais fermée la nuit ?

— Si, mais on a une clef à nous. Bon, là, c'est Samuel qui la garde, mais j'irai gratter à la porte et il m'ouvrira. On a l'habitude…

Aventus, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit… finit-il par dire.

Il allait tourner les talons pour escalader son échelle nocturne quand Soren, d'une main ferme, le retint soudainement.

— Qu'est-ce qui… ?

Aventus n'acheva pas sa question car le guerrier, le regard tourné vers le prolongement du mur, avait un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Soren attira le garçon de l'autre côté des bouleaux et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Au fond de la cour, quelqu'un de collé contre le mur – et vu la taille, ce n'est pas un enfant…

Aventus sentit des sueurs froides imprégner sa chemise. Était-ce Constance Michel qui guettait son retour ? Il n'aurait strictement rien parié là-dessus. Soren continua en chuchotant :

— Pour ce soir, on va plutôt faire une entrée classique, et servir à ta tutrice le discours prévu. D'accord ?

Aventus, rendu muet par le stress, se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils se présentèrent donc devant la porte de l'orphelinat, sur laquelle Soren frappa trois coups sourds. Ils durent attendre un moment avant qu'un trottinement inquiet se fasse entendre depuis l'intérieur.

— Qui est là ? s'enquit une voix tendue.

Soren fit signe au garçon de répondre.

— Constance ? C'est moi, Aventus !

Il y eut un bref silence, après quoi ils entendirent le claquement des verrous et des loquets, ainsi que le raclement d'une lourde barre. Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit sur la figure échevelée et ennuyée de la patronne de l'orphelinat.

— Aventus, tu as vu l'heure ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu donc ?

Soren s'avança :

— Ne le grondez pas, madame. Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu.

Constance leva les yeux vers l'Enfant-de-Dragon :

— Oh, c'est vous qui êtes passé hier avec Mjoll ? Que vouliez-vous à Aventus ? Il vous a causé des ennuis ?

— Aucunement. C'est plutôt à lui qu'on en causait : de vils malandrins des bas-fonds de cette ville lui cherchaient querelle. Je les ai mis en fuite. Aventus et moi avons sympathisé, nous sommes allés faire un tour près du lac, et à force de bavarder, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Je vous prie de nous pardonner ce retour tardif.

Constance ouvrit la porte en grand.

— Je vous pardonne volontiers, surtout si vous avez protégé Aventus de ces bandits. Maudite Guilde ! Ils n'ont aucune honte à s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Vous voulez entrer un moment ?

— Merci, mais je préfère vous laisser dormir, il est grand temps.

— Très bien, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. Aventus, veux-tu saluer messire ?

Aventus serra la main du guerrier :

— Bonne nuit, Soren. Vous repasserez nous voir avant de partir ?

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne nuit à toi, Aventus. Bonne nuit à vous, madame.

— Bonne nuit et merci encore ! le salua Constance avec empressement avant de refermer la porte.

Une fois seul, Soren se tourna à nouveau vers la cour. Les effets du Thu'um ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés. Il constata que la silhouette qu'il avait détectée dans la cour de l'orphelinat s'était approchée du côté du vestibule, à présent accroupie à côté de la porte. Soren se tapit sous le bosquet de bouleaux, prêt à bondir si l'espion tentait de pénétrer le dortoir. Mais il semblait rester à l'écoute. L'intrus finit par se redresser, et retournant au fond de la cour, grimpa dans les arbres qui s'y trouvaient pour gagner le haut du mur de clôture. Soren se dissimula du mieux possible, se félicitant mentalement de ne pas porter de vêtements clairs. Il perçut le bruit étouffé du cuir atterrissant sur les pavés. Parfaitement immobile derrière les troncs, il vit arriver la silhouette – matérielle, cette fois – d'un Nordique encore jeune, vêtu d'une armure légère de cuir, une dague pendant à la ceinture. Il reconnut le meneur de la bande qui avait agressé Aventus.

Sans avoir l'air aucunement aux aguets, l'homme remontait d'un pas tranquille vers le centre du bourg. Il passa devant les bouleaux qui dissimulaient Soren sans leur accorder un regard. Ayant dépassé l'entrée d'Honorem, il emprunta l'escalier descendant vers le canal. Soren attendit un instant avant de se lever et de le suivre à distance. Du haut de l'escalier, il vit le Nordique franchir le pont inférieur pour gagner l'autre côté du canal, et pénétrer sous le porche menant à la Souricière. Il eut un moment l'idée de le rattraper pour l'interroger, mais la chose lui parut peu praticable, voire dangereuse, vu l'obscurité régnant sous le porche. À regrets, il laissa donc le rat regagner son terrier. Une chose était sûre : Aventus n'était pas sorti de ses démêlés avec la Guilde !

* * *

 _(à suivre)_


	6. Inquiétudes et tractations

**Inquiétudes et tractations**

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur la rue et sur Soren, Aventus se prépara mentalement à une avalanche de questions. Constance n'en émit pourtant qu'une :

« Tu as mangé ? »

Sur la dénégation silencieuse du garçon, elle acheva de boucler la porte, puis le conduisit au petit réfectoire. De l'office, elle sortit le reste d'une miche de pain et une meule de fromage aux trois quarts entamée. Elle les posa sur la table, avec une cruche d'eau et sa chandelle tremblotante, juste à côté de l'assiette, de la timbale et des deux couverts de bois demeurés là dans l'espérance de l'absent.

— Tu devras t'en contenter pour ce soir, lui dit-elle. Les autres ont fini toute la marmite de soupe.

— Ça ira très bien, Constance, merci, dit Aventus en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Serrant son châle autour de ses épaules, Constance prit place en face de lui. Pendant un moment, elle ne dit mot, les yeux posés sur Aventus occupé à mastiquer à belles dents. Le garçon, passé en l'espace de quelques heures par les émotions les plus diverses et les plus violentes, venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il était affamé. Après quelques bouchées, il remplit sa timbale qu'il vida aussitôt goulûment. Constance soupira :

— Mon pauvre Aventus… Ce Morgensen est bien aimable de t'avoir escorté, mais s'il tenait à discuter avec toi, il aurait pu se soucier de ton souper !

La remarque fit s'esclaffer l'adolescent :

— Vous avez raison. Je lui dirai, la prochaine fois.

— Tu ris, mais rends-toi compte de ce que c'est que d'avoir son enfant le plus sérieux manquant à table, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut traîner. Et d'apprendre que des gens de la Guilde lui cherchent noise. Que leur as-tu fait, d'ailleurs ?

Aventus se rembrunit :

— Rien du tout. J'allais mon chemin tranquille. Faut croire que c'est dans leur nature de venir embêter le monde.

Constance plissa les yeux comme pour mieux le scruter.

— Tu ne serais pas allé te balader sur les quais, par hasard ?

Aventus lui retourna son regard.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'y aille alors que vous l'avez interdit, et que tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux ?

Il avait un peu honte d'employer avec Constance la tactique d'évitement du mensonge direct dont il usait du temps de Grelod, pour rendre crédible une sincérité de façade. Qu'elle en ait été dupe ou non, la directrice d'Honorem ne creusa pas davantage :

— De toute façon, si imprudence il y a eu de ta part, tu en as déjà été puni. Je veux juste que tous, vous compreniez que quand j'interdis quelque chose, c'est pour de bonnes raisons. De même quand je vous dis de vous méfier des inconnus. Cet aventurier présente bien, certes, mais aller discuter seul avec lui au bord du lac à la nuit tombée...

Elle leva un regard inquiet sur le garçon :

— Il n'a pas été… incorrect avec toi ?

Aventus déglutit et nettoya ses incisives de sa langue avant de répondre.

— Constance, il n'est pas du tout ce genre de type. Vous avez bien vu hier les regards qu'il a échangés avec Mjoll ?

La jeune femme rougit sous sa coiffe.

— Sans doute, mais…

— Franchement, s'il avait été « incorrect », comme vous dites, vous m'auriez vu revenir beaucoup plus tôt, et sûrement pas en sa compagnie.

— Tout de même, de quoi avez-vous bien pu discuter si longtemps, que tu n'aies pas pensé à lui dire qu'il te fallait rentrer pour souper ?

Aventus soupira. La conversation lui pesait et il avait hâte d'en finir. Mais s'il se montrait trop évasif, il ne ferait qu'attiser les interrogations de sa tutrice.

— De plus, ajouta cette dernière, cela fait deux après-midi de suite que tu laisses tes amis pour faire bande à part et traîner en ville. Je ne veux pas me mêler outre mesure de vos histoires, mais s'il y a un problème avec les autres, tu dois m'en parler.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

— Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Ils m'ont un peu gonflé, alors j'ai pris le large un jour ou deux, mais c'est tout.

Constance le fixait d'un air si préoccupé qu'il finit par céder complètement à la tentation du mensonge plein et entier, qu'une partie de son cerveau fomentait déjà en arrière-plan – autre talent acquis à l'école de Grelod :

— Bon, si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est moi qui cherchais à revoir Soren Morgensen, lâcha-t-il comme un aveu.

Cette partie-là du moins était vraie. Constance hocha la tête, invitant Aventus à poursuivre.

— Je me disais… un aventurier comme lui qui a voyagé partout en Bordeciel et au-delà… il aurait peut-être entendu parler de mon père ?

Constance écarquilla les yeux.

— Ton père ? Tu penses qu'il serait encore vivant ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Il voyageait beaucoup lui aussi, surtout dans la province impériale. Les dernières lettres que ma mère avait reçues venaient de là. On n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles par la suite. Depuis le temps, je crois bien qu'il est mort, mais… on ne sait jamais.

Dans un élan de compassion, Constance saisit les mains d'Aventus, et le garçon sut qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

— Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Et… t'a-t-il appris quelque chose ?

— Sur mon père, non. Mais du coup, il m'a parlé un peu de ses voyages et de ses explorations. C'était encore plus passionnant que ce que nous raconte Mjoll. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure et que j'en ai même oublié d'avoir faim. Désolé.

Constance lui pressa affectueusement les mains avant de retirer les siennes.

— Le mal n'est pas si grand. L'essentiel est que tu sois rentré sain et sauf. Bon, tu auras quand même une servitude supplémentaire demain, à titre de punition. Les règles sont faites pour être respectées, après tout…

— C'est juste, admit Aventus en se levant.

La perspective d'une corvée additionnelle n'était à cette heure que le cadet de ses soucis. Alors qu'il débarrassait son couvert, il se raidit subitement.

— Dites-moi, Constance, vous avez bien refermé les portes ce soir ? Y compris celle donnant sur la cour ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? répondit Constance, à nouveau inquiète.

— Ces pourris de la Guilde… Soren les a mis en fuite, mais s'il prenait l'envie à l'un d'eux de chercher sa revanche…

La nouvelle n'était assurément pas pour ravir la directrice d'Honorem, mais elle rassura le garçon :

— Tout est fermé, tu peux dormir tranquille cette nuit.

— Bon. Bien...

Constance voyait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait serein.

— À l'avenir, si tu as encore des ennuis avec la Guilde, fais m'en part de suite, lui recommanda-t-elle.

Aventus la fixa dans les yeux.

— Je veux bien, mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

Le garçon n'avait pas voulu formuler la question comme un reproche, mais c'est ainsi que Constance, prise au dépourvu, le ressentit.

— Je…

Aventus l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras :

— Pardon, oubliez ça. Bonne nuit Constance, et merci. Vous pouvez me laisser, je peux trouver mon lit dans le noir.

Constance hocha la tête sans répondre et se retira. Aventus craignit de l'avoir blessée. Néanmoins, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait guère compter sur sa tutrice : malgré tout son amour et sa bonne volonté, face à l'hostilité des truands de Faillaise, elle restait démunie.

Après avoir nettoyé et rangé sa vaisselle, il souffla la chandelle, puis se dirigea d'un pas précautionneux vers son lit, qui était justement celui près de la porte donnant sur la cour. Runa l'avait occupé autrefois, mais quelque temps après la mort de Grelod, Aventus lui avait proposé d'échanger avec le sien. Cela arrangeait bien la jeune fille qui appréciait cette espace plus intime à droite du foyer, tout près de la chambre de Constance. De son côté, Aventus jouissait d'une position idéale pour ses expéditions nocturnes, en plus d'avoir son copain Samuel pour voisin de lit. Après la mésaventure du soir, cependant, Aventus goûtait beaucoup moins cette proximité d'avec un danger potentiel. Il avait beau se dire que Soren ne laisserait pas l'intrus agir à sa guise, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il approcha de la porte de la cour. À tâtons, il trouva la poignée et l'essaya : la porte était bien verrouillée. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras gauche. Étouffant une exclamation, il se déporta vivement sur le côté, au risque de buter sur le bord de son lit.

— C'est moi, Ven, chuchota une voix qu'Aventus reconnut à son grand soulagement comme celle de Samuel.

— Bon sang, ne me fais pas des coups comme ça ! le tança-t-il à voix basse.

Il entendit plutôt qu'il ne vit son ami sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu m'as l'air vachement nerveux, ce soir… Tiens, avant d'aller dormir, tu ne veux pas aller pisser ? Moi, je dois y aller.

Aventus comprit qu'après Constance, il n'échapperait pas à un second entretien. Il soupira.

— Je te préviens, je ne pisserai pas des heures !

Samuel, pouffant discrètement, lui saisit à nouveau le bras pour l'entraîner à travers le dortoir. La lueur mourante du foyer leur permettait tout juste de distinguer le contour des lits et des coffres de rangement attenants. À l'approche du cabinet, ils se firent silencieux pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller François ou Beirir, qui dormaient dans le lit à côté. Sans bruit, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur de ce qui avait été deux ans plus tôt le cachot d'Honorem. Naguère vouée au châtiment et à la réclusion, la pièce avait été réaménagée en simple lieu d'aisances. Sa nouvelle destination était d'autant plus appropriée qu'elle était située juste au-dessus d'un égout se déversant dans le lac. Deux soupiraux étroits avaient été creusés en haut de la paroi donnant sur l'extérieur, apportant un peu de jour à l'ancien cabinet noir, dont on avait chaulé les lambris. Seules les menottes encore fixées au mur témoignaient de son passé sinistre. Une large banquette percée avait été ajoutée au fond, remplacement avantageux des simples seaux couverts que Constance avait recyclés comme pots de chambre pour le dortoir. Les garçons se postèrent de part et d'autre, l'un retroussant sa chemise de nuit, l'autre ouvrant son pantalon, l'obscurité quasi-totale préservant leur pudeur. Avec la petite cour, c'était l'un des seuls lieux où ils pouvaient deviser à mi-voix sans se faire entendre du dortoir, pour autant que personne ne vienne les déranger.

— Alors, on a des problèmes avec la Guilde des voleurs ? s'enquit Samuel.

— Alors, on écoute les conversations ? répliqua Aventus, qui s'en était douté mais objectait pour le principe.

— Oui, car comme Constance, je me soucie de « notre enfant le plus sérieux », ricana-t-il. Raconte-moi donc. Et d'abord pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de savoir si tout est bien bouclé ici.

— Tout à l'heure, on a repéré un type planqué dans la cour. C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé à la porte au lieu de prendre le chemin habituel.

— Ah mince… Ils en ont vraiment après toi ?

— Ouais. J'ai eu le malheur de descendre sur les quais, et ils ont tenté de m'y coincer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas aussi ?

— Trop long à t'expliquer. C'est Soren qui m'a tiré d'affaire.

— Bien, t'as retrouvé ton gars, finalement. Alors… c'est un vrai assassin ?

Aventus hésita. Samuel ne manquait décidément pas de perspicacité. Il préféra éluder.

— C'est... plus compliqué que ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en reparle plus tard, quand les choses se seront calmées ?

Cela lui laisserait le temps de faire le tri dans ce qu'il était judicieux de révéler ou non à ses amis.

— Comme tu veux. Tu restes avec nous, demain ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète. Vous avez fait quoi en mon absence ?

— Pas grand-chose. Hier, on a traîné du côté de la pêcherie, et cet après-midi, on est allés dans les bois se faire des frondes.

— C'est sympa, ça.

— Oui, on comptait y retourner demain ou après-demain selon le temps. Tu pourras t'en faire aussi. En espérant que d'ici là tu auras cessé de nous trouver gonflants, ajouta Samuel, ironique.

— Oui, bon, il fallait bien que je trouve un prétexte pour rassurer Constance.

— D'accord, dis-moi juste pour quelle raison on s'est engueulés ?

— Pff… J'en sais rien. Je te laisse trouver un truc.

Samuel renifla.

— Tu devrais pas, je risque de te trouver un motif bien pourri.

— Ça, je te fais confiance !

— Tu veux qu'on finisse ça « officiellement » par une bagarre ?

— Si ça vous amuse…

— Adjugé, alors. C'est toujours bon de se dépenser un peu, surtout par la froidure qui vient.

— Oui, d'ailleurs, si tu permets, je vais pas tarder à me pieuter, dit Aventus en reboutonnant son pantalon. On pèle ici.

— Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier si le mec de la Guilde est toujours dans la cour ?

À cette idée, Aventus se figea. Dans les propos de Samuel, il n'était pas toujours évident de discerner ce qui relevait ou non de la plaisanterie.

— Sam, en aucun cas je ne mettrai le nez dans cette cour avant le jour, même armé de tous les couteaux du réfectoire. Ces types-là ne rigolent pas.

Samuel resta un instant silencieux.

— Bon, on dirait que c'est sérieux, en fin de compte, dit-il. Pour que tu te mettes à angoisser comme ça…

— Évidemment que c'est sérieux ! Vu comme j'ai mordu l'un d'entre eux, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils lâchent l'affaire facilement.

— C'est vrai ? Ah, faut vraiment que tu nous racontes ça, je suis impatient ! fit Samuel, épaté. Pour cette nuit, t'en fais pas. Notre clé est sous mon matelas, et par précaution, je vais coller des bouteilles vides devant la porte. Si le type arrive à crocheter, il ne fera pas une entrée discrète ! Cela dit, un couteau sous ton oreiller me paraît une précaution utile…

Ainsi firent-ils. Aventus n'en menait pas trop large, mais le fait de se savoir épaulé le réconfortait grandement. En dépit d'une tendance invétérée à taquiner son monde, Samuel était un ami fidèle sur qui l'on pouvait compter – il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises sous le régime de Grelod. Ayant rapporté de l'office deux bouteilles d'hydromel vides servant de conteneurs multi-usages, Samuel les disposa devant le battant de la porte de la cour. Cela fait, il regagna son lit, non sans gratifier Aventus d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Bonne nuit, vieux.

— Ouais, bonne nuit.

Tandis que Samuel repliait ses draps au-dessus de sa tête, Aventus rangea sous son oreiller le petit couteau pointu qu'il avait pris au râtelier. Il faudrait évidemment le remettre en place discrètement au matin, de même que les bouteilles, mais il était bon de ne pas se savoir totalement impuissant. Une fois déshabillé, il eut tôt fait de se glisser sous les couvertures – mais malgré sa fatigue, s'endormir lui prit beaucoup plus de temps. Il ne cessait de ressasser les événements et les révélations de la journée écoulée, et les mêmes questions ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Soren avait-il pincé l'espion ? La Guilde allait-elle engager des représailles ? Était-il en danger ? Mais surtout : pourrait-il devenir un héros ?

* * *

Aventus n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Étendu sur le lit miteux de la chambre étroite qui lui avait été assignée au _Dard de l'Abeille_ , Soren songeait aux agresseurs d'Aventus. Que le garçon ait eu des ennuis en s'aventurant sur les quais n'était guère étonnant : les lieux favorisaient les embuscades, et la Guilde des voleurs avait toutes les raisons de les exploiter à leur profit, au détriment des étrangers non avertis. Aventus n'étant pas de ces derniers, Soren devina que l'adolescent avait cherché à regagner l'orphelinat sans se faire voir de lui, passant outre la prudence nécessaire. Ses agresseurs devaient bien se douter qu'il n'était pas une proie rentable. Probablement avaient-ils eu l'envie de tromper leur ennui en le tourmentant quelque peu.

Plus inquiétante était cette intrusion dans la petite cour de l'orphelinat. S'agissait-il d'un simple désir de vengeance de la part du chef de cette bande ? Soren se prit à regretter de l'avoir laissé regagner son repaire sans l'interroger. Mais il ne voyait pas très bien où il aurait pu coincer le malandrin sans alerter les sentinelles à l'entrée du château… hormis sur les quais, où demeurait la menace possible de complices embusqués. Peut-être son amie Mjoll, régulièrement confrontée aux voleurs, pourrait-elle le renseigner sur l'individu ? Justement, l'aventurière et lui avaient programmé une longue excursion sur les bords du lac, le lendemain. Ils comptaient se trouver un endroit tranquille pour déjeuner, effectuer quelques passes d'armes, et peut-être d'autres choses si les circonstances s'y prêtaient – leurs sentiments réciproques étaient déjà en phase, il le savait. Sur cette plaisante perspective, il s'endormit.

Les réponses à ses interrogations devaient venir plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Au matin, après une rapide collation, il sortit de l'auberge et s'arrêta longuement au chariot de Marise Aravel, la maraîchère dunmer, lui achetant des provisions pour la journée. Comme il lui restait à peu près une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous avec Mjoll, il décida de faire un tour au marché en attendant. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans l'enceinte que Brynjolf, interrompant son boniment habituel – « Élixir de sang de Falmer authentique ! Lisez dans les pensées ! Faites repousser les membres tranchés ! » – vint l'interpeller d'une façon nettement moins tonitruante :

— Psst ! _Dovakhiin_ !

Soren s'arrêta pour faire face au Nordique roux à l'air malin.

— C'est à moi que vous vous adressez ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

— Je n'en connais qu'un à qui une telle adresse convienne, fit Brynjolf d'un ton affable.

— Et vous, vous devez être le fameux Brynjolf, si j'ai bonne mémoire ?

— Votre mémoire est bonne. Quel bon vent vous amène dans le coin ?

— Une brise un peu fraîche, par les temps qui courent… répondit prudemment le guerrier.

— Je vois. On m'a dit que vous aimiez vous balader sur les quais, le soir… Vous cherchez la fraîcheur ou les ennuis ?

Soren répondit du tac au tac.

— Un garde m'a averti que c'était dangereux, en effet. Je me demande pour qui…

Sans se départir de son sourire, Brynjolf se rapprocha.

— Pas pour « l'Enfant-de-Dragon », je suppose ? insinua-t-il à mi-voix. Méfiez-vous quand même… Un nom, si formidable soit-il, ne vous rend pas invulnérable pour autant.

Soren prit le temps de caresser sa barbe. Cet échange à mots couverts prenait un tour intéressant.

— Ce que vous dites est très juste. C'est même une chose que la Confrérie Noire aurait dû méditer, elle se serait peut-être épargnée un sort bien funeste… Mais je gage que les sociétés de cette bonne ville sont beaucoup plus avisées ?

Brynjolf hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Lui aussi semblait apprécier la conversation.

— Bien, ne tournons pas autour du pot. La « société » que je représente ne cherche pas les embrouilles, d'ordinaire. En même temps, elle n'aime pas trop les interférences ni les atteintes à son image. Encore moins qu'on lui démolisse trois gars d'un coup…

— Rien de trop grave, j'espère ? fit mine de s'inquiéter le héros.

— Un bras et quelques côtes cassées pour l'un, deux rhumes carabinés pour les autres, quand même. Autant de personnel en moins pour les affaires, et pour un bout de temps.

— Je comprends. Mais aussi, quelle idée de mobiliser autant de monde pour traquer un malheureux gamin ! Un gamin un peu imprudent, j'en conviens...

Brynjolf soupira.

— C'était une initiative de Garthar – un nouveau qu'on a ramassé sur la route. Il prétend déjà mener son équipe et il était impatient de faire ses preuves.

Le sourire de Soren s'élargit.

— Ce jeune homme s'appelait donc Garthar… De grâce, Brynjolf, commencez donc par lui donner des leçons d'éloquence ! Outre ses manières déplorables – car il n'a pas cru utile de se présenter – sa conversation est des plus primaires. Tout le contraire de la nôtre.

Brynjolf éclata de rire.

— Ha ha ! Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Mais il faut le comprendre : quand on se fait mordre la main jusqu'au sang, on n'est pas trop porté aux politesses. C'est qu'il a une sacrée mâchoire, le petit…

— Il faut le comprendre aussi : ce garçon ne demandait qu'à passer sans faire d'histoire, et voilà qu'on lui tombe dessus sans même discuter. J'aurais tendance à invoquer la légitime défense.

Le représentant autoproclamé de la Guilde tiqua.

— « Sans même discuter », dites-vous. Justement : hier, je l'ai interpelé alors qu'il rôdait de façon suspecte autour des étals. Mais il s'est carapaté sans daigner me répondre. Lui aussi aurait besoin de quelques leçons de politesse, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

— Peut-être bien. Mais quant à dire qu'il rôdait, n'êtes-vous pas en train de chercher le mal dans ce qui ne devait être qu'un jeu bien innocent ?

— Oui, bien sûr, « cache-cache tout seul », ironisa Brynjolf. Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le voit se faufiler hors de l'orphelinat pour aller fureter en quête d'on ne sait quoi. En pleine nuit, qui plus est, à une heure où les enfants sont censés être au lit bien sagement.

Soren ne put réprimer un sourire attendri. Il imaginait la consternation d'Aventus quand il lui apprendrait le beau résultat de son entraînement d'assassin.

— Allons, Brynjolf, vous n'avez jamais eu treize ans ? À cet âge, on a la tête pleine de désirs d'aventures en tous genres. On aime à prendre des risques, à se confronter au danger, tester ses limites, que sais-je ? Dans un orphelinat si petit, les occasions de se distraire sont plutôt réduites...

Brynjolf afficha une moue narquoise.

— Si c'est le cas, j'ai tout un tas d'activités très excitantes à lui proposer, qui devraient amplement satisfaire les désirs dont vous parlez.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je ne suis pas certain que ça lui plaise cependant.

Le vendeur d'élixir plissa les yeux.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous le connaissez donc si bien, le petit Aretino ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Votre façon d'en parler, et de sourire en parlant de lui. C'est très net. Serait-ce que son bien-être vous préoccupe particulièrement ?

Soren inspira profondément. Mjoll et Aerin l'avaient mis en garde : le maître-voleur était un observateur redoutable. Il allait devoir jouer serré s'il ne voulait pas compromettre Aventus.

— Eh bien, ces tous derniers jours, j'ai en effet eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, dit-il en lançant un regard acéré au voleur. Un bon petit gars, vraiment, quoiqu'un peu sombre et caractériel, comme vous avez pu le constater vous-même. Son bien-être me préoccupe, certainement, comme celui de tous les pensionnaires d'Honorem.

Il passa à l'attaque :

— Voyez-vous, Brynjolf, dans mes pérégrinations, j'ai vu trop d'enfants, souvent bien trop jeunes, brutalement privés de leurs parents à cause de cette guerre civile insensée. Étant moi-même orphelin, vous me permettrez de compatir. Vu ce que certains de ces gamins ont enduré, ils n'ont aucunement besoin qu'on vienne en plus les menacer jusque dans leur dernier refuge.

Brynjolf croisa les bras, toisant l'Enfant-de-Dragon.

— Allons, allons, le lyrisme vous emporte, on dirait. Qu'allez-vous insinuer ? Recadrer les mômes qui s'aventurent là où ils n'ont que faire est une chose. Mais à vous entendre, nous irions les terroriser jusque dans leur lit ? C'est parfaitement ridicule. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à faire une chose pareille ?

— C'est à vous de me le dire, répliqua Soren sur le même ton. Vous ou votre ami Garthar, que j'ai surpris assez tard hier soir, tapi dans la cour de l'orphelinat…

Le maître-voleur cilla. Un observateur aussi entraîné que lui-même aurait sans doute pu déceler une nuance de surprise sous son masque désinvolte.

— Tiens donc… Il ne nous en a rien dit. Et qu'aurait-il fait à cette heure et à cet endroit ?

— Très bonne question, à laquelle j'aurais aimé qu'il réponde.

— Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à s'introduire dans le bâtiment, je pense ?

— Aucunement, l'assura Soren. Raison pour laquelle il vous est revenu en vie.

Brynjolf fit la grimace.

— Inutile de vous la jouer si vindicatif. C'est vous qui semblez réellement avoir besoin de méditer ce que je vous ai dit au sujet des surnoms glorieux. D'autant qu'avant de fanfaronner, vous devriez songer à ce que vous prétendez dissimuler et qui est connu de beaucoup de monde.

— Par exemple ?

— Par exemple, nous avons de très bonnes informations sur l'assassin de la vieille Grelod. Lequel aurait agi sur instructions du jeune Aventus Aretino, déjà rencontré à Vendeaume…

Soren était certain que sa conversation de la veille avec Aventus n'avait pu être épiée. Mais de toute évidence, si la Confrérie Noire avait pu le cibler suite à la mort de Grelod, c'est qu'il avait été repéré par les informateurs de la Guilde. Qui sait s'ils n'avaient pas également surpris ses visites à Aventus sur Vendeaume ? Persister dans les faux-semblants apparaissait de plus en plus délicat.

— Si vous le dites… Mais cet assassin si connu attend toujours d'être appréhendé, il me semble. Je sais que la justice a le cours long, mais quand même…

— Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, nul ne se formalise de pareille broutille, admit Brynjolf. Personnellement, je trouve même l'histoire fort touchante. Maintenant, si cet assassin commençait à poser un problème d'ordre… politique, il ne devrait pas s'étonner de voir cette affaire exposée un beau matin.

Le maître-voleur esquissa un sourire carnassier :

— Un héros de Bordeciel, la tête sur le billot à cause d'une vieille carne que personne ne regrette, quel gâchis, vous ne trouvez pas ?

À sa grande surprise, le héros en question avait la réponse toute trouvée :

— Le billot ? Bah, ce ne serait jamais que la deuxième fois, lâcha Soren avec un sourire désenchanté.

La répartie remit Brynjolf de bonne humeur :

— Ha ha, vous me plaisez bien, vous savez ? Je voudrais vraiment que nous réglions ce différend en bonne intelligence. Il y a sûrement moyen de s'entendre ?

— Dites toujours, fit Soren. C'est vous qui m'avez abordé, après tout.

— En effet. Bon, nous avons des gars hors-circuit pour un temps, et un manque à gagner en conséquence.

— J'ai quelques potions de santé, si vous voulez…

— Trop aimable, mais nous avons déjà ce qu'il faut, et ça n'accélèrera pas de beaucoup la ressoudure des os. Non, il faudrait une compensation d'un autre ordre…

Soren leva les yeux au ciel.

— Combien ? demanda-t-il.

Brynjolf fit mine de réfléchir.

— Voyons, si nous comptons trois hommes immobilisés au moins six semaines, à quarante pièces d'or de la journée, cela nous ferait… un peu plus de cinq mille pièces d'or. Mettons cinq mille.

Le guerrier s'esclaffa.

— Cinq mille, rien que ça ? Vous voulez vous payer Rucheline ou quoi ?

— Pour ça, je devrais monter à huit mille, sourit Brynjolf. Cela ne vous semble pas correct ?

— J'ai pu évaluer le gabarit des trois gaillards. Ils étaient sûrement de taille à maîtriser un gamin de treize ans – en s'y mettant à trois, notez – mais pour le reste, je me demande bien quelles facultés cachées justifient un tarif de quarante pièces de la journée.

Brynjolf secoua la tête.

— Vous raisonnez comme un guerrier en les jaugeant d'après leur gabarit. Chez nous, un bon professionnel s'estime sur des critères très différents.

— Je vous l'accorde, mais sérieusement… quarante pièces ? Des êtres si compétents et exceptionnels… placés sous le commandement d'un Garthar dont vous et moi savons très bien ce qu'il vaut ? Cinq mille… Cinq cent serait encore trop cher payé ! D'autant que sur les trois, d'après ce que vous me dites, un seul a besoin de temps pour se ressouder, les deux autres ont juste besoin d'un mouchoir.

Le maître-voleur sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Bien vu, reconnut-il. Il n'empêche que Maven m'a confié une mission urgente, et il va me falloir louer les bras dont je ne dispose plus.

Soren croisa les bras à son tour.

— Une mission de Maven Roncenoir ? Vous ne devriez sans doute pas m'en parler…

— Rassurez-vous, je ne vous en dirai rien de plus. Si j'en parle, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez qui mène la danse ici, et quelles contraintes reposent sur moi. Autrement, je vous ferais volontiers grâce de ces trois imbéciles.

— Et pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas ce cher Garthar à contribution ? Vous m'avez bien dit que l'initiative venait de lui ?

— Exact. Mais rien ne vous obligeait à intervenir.

— Je vous demande pardon, protesta Soren. Il est dans la nature du héros de répondre au cri de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Surtout quand j'entends leur agresseur parler de leur limer les canines. Je me demande bien ce que cet écervelé peut avoir en tête… Par ailleurs, avant que les choses dégénèrent, j'avais proposé que chacun rentre chez soi tranquillement. Garthar a implicitement refusé cette proposition en ordonnant l'assaut. J'estime dès lors que j'avais toute légitimité et latitude pour riposter. Et aussi vindicatif que vous me trouviez, vous aurez constaté que personne n'est mort.

Brynjolf eut une moue ennuyée.

— Bon, bon, je vais mener ma petite enquête... S'il s'avère que Garthar a déraillé, on fera ce qu'il faut. De votre côté, vous pourriez dire à votre jeune protégé d'arrêter de fouiner et de rendre les gens nerveux ?

Soren sourit.

— J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il en a terminé avec ça. Je m'en assurerai la prochaine fois que je le croise.

— Vous ferez bien… Allez, je vous laisse à vos occupations… pour cette fois.

— Bien aimable.

Soren allait s'éloigner, mais se ravisant, il se tourna à nouveau vers Brynjolf.

— À propos, il y a une chose que je voulais vous demander, lui dit-il sous cape.

— Quoi donc ?

— Cet élixir, il se trouve vraiment des gens pour vous en acheter ?

Brynjolf se rengorgea :

— Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne perdrais pas mon temps ici autrement.

— Eh bien ! Je serais vraiment curieux d'avoir leur retour…

— Allez faire un tour à la pension là-derrière, dit le maître-voleur en pointant la direction du pouce. Vous y trouverez une de mes meilleures clientes, entièrement satisfaite. Elle saura aussi vous donner entière satisfaction pour peu qu'elle vous ait dans ses petits papiers. Et si vous voulez un flacon, ce sera vingt septims _seulement_.

Soren leva la main en signe de refus poli.

— Non, merci. En revanche, si vous vouliez du _vrai_ sang de Falmer, je pourrais peut-être vous en fournir.

— Ah oui ? fit Brynjolf, amusé. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être donné.

— Ah ça… Même si ces malheureuses créatures sont loin de jouir de toutes les qualités que vous prêtez à leur fluide vital, elles n'en sont pas moins sacrément coriaces ! Mais je pourrais vous faire un prix de gros.

— Ha ha ! J'y penserai ! En attendant, tâchons déjà de régler l'affaire qui nous occupe.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent là-dessus, échangeant un signe de tête. Soren poursuivit sa promenade au milieu des étals. Parvenu à celui du bijoutier, il salua ce dernier chaleureusement :

— Bonjour, Madesi !

— Bonjour, Soren, répondit l'Argonien plus fraîchement. Vous avez retrouvé notre jeune ami ?

— Aventus ? Oui, nous avons pu discuter et je l'ai ramené à Honorem hier soir.

Madesi hocha la tête.

— Parfait. Sinon, vous êtes en affaire avec Brynjolf, à présent ?

La question directe désarçonna quelque peu le guerrier.

— En affaire, c'est beaucoup dire…

— Vous devriez vous méfier, il n'est pas le genre de commerçant honorable que vous fréquentez d'habitude…

Soren comprit que son échange informel avec le maître-voleur avait pu laisser une désagréable impression aux témoins oculaires. Il devait dissiper le malentendu au plus tôt :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madesi, dit-il à l'Argonien sur le ton de la confidence. Je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai à faire. Mais c'est au sujet d'Aventus, justement. Hier soir, il s'est risqué sur les quais, où un cinglé de la Guilde lui a tendu une embuscade, juste là derrière, un peu après que vous soyez parti. J'ai dû intervenir de façon énergique.

— Je vois, fit le bijoutier, dont les traits squameux se détendirent. Cela aura évidemment généré des tensions…

— Vous pouvez le dire ! C'est Brynjolf qui m'a interpellé à ce sujet. L'intérêt de traiter avec quelqu'un comme lui, voyez-vous, c'est qu'il préfèrera toujours la négociation avantageuse au conflit. Alors même si ce genre de tractations ne m'enchante pas, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'en passer par là pour le bien des enfants.

— Je comprends. Prenez garde, malgré tout, l'avertit Madesi. Il pourrait tenter de vous embobiner dans une de leurs machinations…

— On verra bien, fit Soren, fataliste. Ah ! Je dois vous laisser, mon cher Madesi. Bonne journée à vous !

Car il venait d'aviser devant le temple de Mara un sourire éclatant surmonté de deux yeux d'or sous une cascade de cheveux blonds.

* * *

 _(à suivre...)_


End file.
